Keeping Secrets
by Riles2015
Summary: Caroline and Klaus are willing to explore what is between them, but how long can they keep it a secret from everyone else?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or the characters, I do not intend for any copyright infringement. Enjoy!

**Chapter One**

I looked around the Grill searching for any familiar faces around the room. My eyes settled on Elena and Damon playing pool in the back corner. Damon's arms wrapped around Elena's waist helping her to line up the shot while kissing the side of her neck as she laughed. While I still think that Stefan is the better of the two brothers it is nice to see Elena so happy, and as long as he does not hurt her I guess I will have to get used to the two of them.

I approach the bar and Matt is waiting for me with a smile, vodka slime and an order of onion rings. While I may not need food to survive anymore I sure am planning to hold onto my human tendencies as long as possible. I smile as I think of someone else who likes those human traits I have fought to hold on. I know that my friends can never know of my current relationship, they would never forgive me for sleeping with the enemy; it is easier to hide now that he has left Mystic Falls but I would not trade what we have for anything. Who would have thought that the Original Hybrid would be the one to make my undead heart come back to life...

**1 Year Ago**

I looked up as a pulled into the driveway of the Mikaelson Mansion; once again I was there to be the blonde distraction to keep Klaus unaware of their plans against him. I don't really know why I go along with these plans anymore, sure it would be nice to go back to the quiet life we had before all this supernatural crap started happening, but I love being a vampire. And if I am honest with myself being forced to spend time with Klaus isn't so bad. He is easy on the eyes and that accent is enough to make any girl swoon. The way he says "Love" instead of my name and those blue eyes I can lost in... But he is still a very dangerous man. Ok he has saved my life multiple times, and yes he has hurt Elena and Aunt Jenna and Tyler's Mom but he never hurts me.

I shake my head from these thoughts as I approach the front door. I reach a hand out and tentatively knock on the door, not sure if I want him to be here or not. I am about to turn and leave as the door opens, and I am greeted with the sight of Klaus in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Hello Love, what brings you to my door this afternoon?" he asks with his trademark smirk.

"Hi, I was hoping that you could help with a project for school, I have to write a paper on the Black Death, and seeing as you lived through it and probably added to the body count I thought you could help me." I replied trying my best not to look at his naked chest, still dripping wet from the shower. His abs perfectly defined and the treasure trail leading from his stomach down underneath the towel.

"I suppose I could give you hand, please come in I will just run upstairs and get dressed. I will meet you in the drawing room." He said as he flashed upstairs and into his room.

I entered the drawing room and went right to the bar; I poured myself a glass of whisky and downed it. I hate the burn as it goes down my throat, but I needed something to help regain composure after being so close to a half naked Klaus.

I heard Klaus come back to the room and take a seat on the couch. I could feel his eyes on my back as I poured myself another drink and one for him.

"Please help yourself to the whisky" he says as I turn to hand him a tumbler.

I grab a seat on the couch next him, I go to reach for my school bag, as I feel Klaus's hand on my arm.

"Let's stop pretending that you are here for help with school, I know that your little group of friends are up to something and sending you to distract me. Lucky for you, I quite enjoy spending time with you. So let's make a deal. Instead of you coming and making up excuses for why you are here, you let me take you out for a date. Show you how a lady should be treated."Klaus says as he grabs my hand looking into my eyes.

"Klaus, that is not a good idea. You know that we will never work, you are the original hybrid and I am a baby vampire. Not to mention that you keep trying to kill all my friends."

"Caroline, let me remind you that you are here so your friends can plot a way to end my existence. All I am asking for is for a change of scenery for your designated distraction time."

"Fine, but if we are doing this we are going outside of Mystic Falls. I refuse to have the whole town talking about this! And.. And... Nothing over the top, you cannot buy me!" I respond turning away from him.

"Whatever you say Love, Shall we?" He asked as he held out his hand for me.

He led me out to the garage and opened the door to his shiny black BMW SUV. As I slid into the seat I couldn't help but notice that the car smelt like him, it has his woodsy smell. He slid in the driver's seat and pulled out of the driveway and onto the highway. He turned on the radio to play some classical music softly. He continued to drive until we were a few miles out of town, he pulled off into what looked like a farm, I have to admit my interest was piqued.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

We exited the car and Klaus took my hand leading me towards a barn at the end of the road. He pulled open the door and there stood 2 of the most beautiful horses I had ever seen. I walked toward the tall brown quarter horse and ran my hand up her neck and into her mane. Her head moved towards mine obviously enjoying my attention. As I continued to admire her beauty, I did not hear Klaus come up behind me.

"Her name is Echo" he whispers in my ear as I feel his hands go around my waist. Before I know it he has hoisted me up and into the saddle. I turn to see him effortlessly mounting his own Black Stallion and smiling at me.

"Care for a ride Love" he says as his heels dig into the sides of his horse and starts to move out of the barn towards the pasture. I start to follow him, loving the way that Echo moved underneath me. It has been too long since I was on a horse, I forgot how relaxing it can be to let go and embrace the power of the creature below. I quickly caught up with him to ride side by side, deciding to make the best of the situation.

"Are you enjoying yourself Caroline" he asked me as I approached him.

"Yes, thank you for think Klaus it has been so long since I was on a horse."

"You are a natural. You would have done well back in my time, when we took horseback everywhere."

"Thank you, but I am not sure how well I would have done with no running water and cell phones" I reply back with a laugh.

We continued riding for some time, making small talk, enjoying the scenery until we came over an embankment and I saw a picnic set up by the side of the river. I look over at Klaus with an intrigued look wanting to know what this was about.

"Come let us take a break" was all he said as he hopped off his horse and tied it off by the water. I followed suit, gracefully dismounting Echo and leading her to the river for a drink. I tied her off net to the other horse, took a deep breath and walked over to the blanket where Klaus was waiting.

As I sat down on the blanket, Klaus handed me a bag of blood and smiled. He really is a handsome man when he smiles. His eyes light up and he looks young and almost human. I take the bag of blood from him and start to drink.

"I have to ask, how did you make all of this happen?" I ask shyly while we lounge on the blanket listening to the river.

"I may have been the one behind the tip to Damon. I knew they would send you to keep an eye on me, and I knew that I wanted a chance to be alone with you. This is the farm I board my horses at, you are on Echo and I am on Whisper. When I figured out when you would be coming I had the owner set this up for us. I know that you are not a fancy dining and diamonds girl, but I wanted a chance to show you that I can be the man behind the monster with you." As he was telling me this he alternated between looking me in the eyes and looking down almost bashfully.

"Thank You Klaus, this has been amazing. But what is it that you want from me?" I ask, scarred of the answer.

"I want you to give me a chance. You deserve to see all that world has to offer, you are so much more than a small town girl. You are full of light and goodness that makes me want to try to be a better person. It won't happen overnight but I am asking you for a chance to get to know you better and share with you the wonders and beauty of the world. "

I don't know what to say, I want to say yes and say screw you to all of my friends and everyone who says that this is a bad idea, but I don't want to be hurt again. I muster up all the courage I can find to answer him.

"Klaus, I really like the Klaus I get to see, not the one who hides behind his hybrids and the fear of impending death. I want to get to know that Klaus better, but I can't do that in Mystic Falls. We will never be alone, never given the chance to explore what this could be with your siblings, and my mom, and my friends around."

"Then we will be a secret. We will find ways to be alone and get out of town. I refuse to let you slip away Caroline. Please we will make this work. Trust me." I can hear the pleading in his voice. I have never seen him so vulnerable. Maybe we can make this work. Maybe.

Before I know what I am doing, I have leaned over the blanket and pressed my lips to his. Before he can respond I pull back.

"Yes." Is all I can say before his lips are back on mine kissing me like I have never been kissed before. I can feel his tongue slide along my lips asking for entrance, I open my mouth and he is there. I can feel him mapping my entire mouth with his tongue, fighting with mine for dominance.

I reach my hand up to play with the soft curls at the base of his neck, moaning into the kiss, loving the way it feels to be kissed by the most powerful creature on the planet. He pulls me onto his lap, never breaking the kiss. I can feel how hard he is through his jeans under me. As much as I want this to keep going I pull back and place our foreheads together breathing deeply.

"We should stop; if this is going to work we need to go slow. We should head back to town soon." I finally say pulling myself off of his lap.

We gather up the picnic blanket and untie the horses. We ride back to the barn talking all the way. After we un-tacked the horses, I give Echo a carrot and turn to follow Klaus out of the barn.

He is waiting for me at the car with the passenger door open. I slide into my seat and wait for him to join me. He enters the car and pulls out of the driveway back onto the highway. I reach over and take his hand in mine, it might be a little thing but it is a start.

He pulls off onto the side of the road just outside the town limits. I look at him puzzled and he leans over and kisses me. It was softer than the kiss by the river but it makes me melt. I kiss him back not wanting this moment to end.

"Thank you for giving me a chance. I promise I will find a way to make this work Caroline." He says looking into my eyes and kissing me one more time before continuing the drive to his house.

He pulled into the garage and we could both hear his siblings in the house. It was enough to break the spell we had been under all afternoon. I exit the car, smiling over my shoulder as I left him to go home to my mom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As I crawled into bed that night, I couldn't help thinking of how it felt to be in Klaus's arms and to feel his lips against mine. My hand unconsciously went up to touch my lips as I remembered him claiming my mouth as mine. I slowly drifted off to sleep thinking of what could happen if I really gave him a chance.

_I look out from the hotel and see the Eifel Tower across the way. I can smell the fresh baking and coffee from the bistro down the street. I cannot believe that I am actually in Paris! As I lean against the balcony rail and take in all the sights and sounds, I feel a hand run up my arm. _

"_I told you I would show you the world" he whispers in my ear before leaning forward to kiss my cheek. _

_I feel his arms wrap around me and I turn in his arms to face him. I lean up and kiss him, putting all the love and happiness I can into the kiss. He kisses me back with passion, taking control and pulling me closer into his body. I can feel his erection as he grinds his hips into mine. Before I can respond he has swept me off my feet and is carrying me back into the hotel, kicking the door closed with his foot before dropping me on the bed. _

_His hands start on my bare legs working up until he has reached the hem of his shirt that I was wearing. He pushed the shirt up kissing my stomach until my breasts are revealed. He takes one nipple into his mouth, sucking and biting until it is a hard peak. Not wanting to show favorites he repeats the actions the other. He pulls my shirt up over my head and kisses me passionately before stepping back to take off his pants. As his pants slide down his hips I can see his erection about to come out..._

I sit straight up in bed panting. I cannot believe that I just had dirty dream about Klaus. And even worse I cannot believe how frustrated it left me!

I get up and head to the shower might as well get up and start the day.

I head to the boarding house, might as well see what they didn't find yesterday while I was busy being the blonde distraction. I have to admit there are worse jobs to do, especially if it always ends in hot hybrid make-out sessions.

"Hello" I yell as I push open the door.

"In here Blondie" I hear Damon yell from the main room. I follow the noise and find Damon nursing a bourbon (_Surprise Surprise_), Elena on the couch and Stefan standing in the corner. I grab a seat on the couch next to my best friend.

"So what did we learn yesterday?" I ask, already expecting the answer. 

" Not much, we need to go and see another witch this weekend. We are taking Bonnie with us. I don't think Klaus should be a problem, or notice we are gone, so if you want to come with you are welcome to." Elena reports.

I know I should go... it would be a good chance for us to have some time together, but then again the whole gang going out of town, and mom working all weekend would mean that I could have some time alone with Klaus again.

"I have a lot to work to do getting ready for the Miss Mystic Falls pageant. I think I will just stay close to home this weekend, but thanks for thinking of me." I lie to my friends.

I decide now is as good as time as any to get out of there, I think I might head home and go for a run. It is nice to get the exercise even if I don't need it anymore.

I just got home from a 5 mile run around town as my phone chirps in my pocket.

**-You look amazing in that running get-up- Klaus**

I smile at the message, assuming that he saw me while I was out.

**-Thanks! Maybe you should check your stalking habits, watching girls run is kind of pervy- Caroline**

**\- The only one I like to watch run is you Love- Klaus**

**\- Maybe you could join me sometime it would be less pervy- Caroline**

**\- Would love to. Where and when.- Klaus**

**\- This weekend. At the falls- Caroline**

**\- Looking forward to it Love- Klaus**

I threw my phone down on the bed and stripped off my clothes for the shower. This weekend has great promise.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The week seemed to drag by; I went to school, attended classes, went to cheerleading practice, and met with the Miss Mystic Falls Committee. But the whole time my mind was on the upcoming weekend. I was actually looking forward to my date with Klaus. I wanted to see what he would do. I wanted to talk, and laugh and get to know him. And let's be honest I wanted to be in his arms, and have him kiss me until I cannot see straight.

I had a few text messages from him during the week, asking me how my day was, and what I was working on. I appreciated the thought and the interest in the little things but I really wanted to see him in person. I know it would be too dangerous for us to start hanging out throughout the week. We are supposed to be enemies, and enemies don't have a drink and split onion rings at the Grill.

I woke up Saturday Morning with a smile and hopped out of bed and into the shower very eager to get ready for the day ahead. After my shower I blow dried my hair and curled it with soft ringlet's before pulling it up into a high ponytail for my run. I put on the minimal amount of make-up, just enough to make my eyes pop a little extra. I pulled out a pair of my tight cheer shorts that work well for running, and a tight lulu lemon running top. After getting dressed and putting on my runners, I decided to pack a change of clothes just in case we decided to do something else after the run at the falls. I grabbed a light blue sun dress out of my closet and a pair of white flip flops and through them in my bag. Better safe than sorry. I pulled out my phone to send a few quick text messages to my friends, wishing them luck on the weekend adventure, and finally sent one to Klaus.

**\- On my way to the falls, see you soon :) - Caroline**

I had barely made it to my car when my phone alerted me to a new message.

**\- I will be waiting. Looking forward to seeing you in that running outfit ;) – Klaus**

I smile as I read the message and pullout of the driveway making my way to falls and to Klaus. When I arrive he is leaning up against his SUV with a smirk. He is wearing a pair of running shorts, a sleeveless t-shirt and some sneakers. I can still make out his trademark necklaces around his neck, but other than that this is the most casual I have ever seen him.

"Hello Caroline, you look lovely as ever Love" he greets me with a smile.

"Thank you Klaus, you look... different. I like it" I reply. "So you ready for a nice run, at a human pace. No flashing! We are here to enjoy a nice day and each other's company."

"Whatever you wish Love, you set the pace I will keep up."

With that I start off a good jogging speed. He is right beside me keeping the same pace. After a while we speed up to a full out human run. As we navigate the woods by the falls I find that he is falling behind and running behind me. I can feel him staring at my ass. It makes me smile. He may by over a thousand years old but he is still a man.

After running for over an hour we make our way back to the cars and to the falls. I grab a bottle of water out of my car and down some of it, I offer some to Klaus, who takes the bottle and chugs some back. As he hands the bottle back to me he asks. "So what now Love, are you headed home or can we take advantage of the fact that all your little friends are out of the town for the weekend?"

"Well that depends what did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking that we could drive to Richmond and see a movie, maybe grab some food. A very typical human date experience."

"I think that sounds wonderful. Did you want to go home and change or anything before we go?" I ask not knowing what his plans were.

"Yes, why don't you follow me to my house, the siblings are all out for the day, and we can shower and change and be on our way. "

"Sounds good, I will meet you at your house I reply as I get into my car and drive away. A few minutes later I am pulling up in front of the house and getting out of the car. I see Klaus waiting for me at the front door.

"Would you like a shower Love before we go?"

"I could rinse off, that would be lovely."

"Follow me" he says as he grabs my hand and leads me upstairs in the house. I try to take in the upper level which I have never seen before as we go down the hallways but he is moving a little fast. Before I know it he has pulled me into what I am guessing is his room.

"The shower is through that door. There is a clean towel on the rack take your time." He tells me as he points to the bathroom.

I enter the bathroom and close door, as I strip off my sweaty running clothes I admire the simplicity of the bathroom. It is black and grey and red in color, has a nice size shower, toilet and vanity. I reach in and turn on the water to let it warm up. As I step into the shower I try to keep my face and hair out of the water so I don't ruin all my hard work this morning. I let the water wash away the sweat as I reach for the body wash; I open the cap and breathe in the smell that is so Klaus. I didn't realize how much I love the way he smells. Shaking my head I return the body wash to the shelf and turn off the water. I grab the towel, dry off an get dressed in my dress and flip flops and pull my hair out of the pony tail and let the curls cascade down my shoulders. Feeling like I am ready I open the door and rejoin Klaus.

"It's all yours" I tell him as I walk out.

"Thanks, you look beautiful Caroline." He says cupping his hand against my cheek. "I will not be long feel free to explore." He finishes before leaving to get in the shower.

I take a seat on his bed as I hear the water start. I can visualize him in the shower, naked, the water running over his muscular body. I stand up determined to get out of his room before my thoughts spend much more time there.

I start off down the hallway, opening doors and peering inside. So far I have found a few bedrooms and what looks like a study. There is one room at the end of the hall that I want to look in so I head in that direction. As I push open that door I discover what I assume to be Klaus's studio. There are canvases leaning up against the wall, the smell of oil paint lingers in the air. I start to flip through some of the paintings wanting to see more of Klaus's work. I must have been really interested in them, as I didn't hear him enter the room. He is standing behind me as I look at one of the paintings. It is two horses; I am guessing Echo and Whisper, grazing by a river.

"I painted that after our last date" he says as he leans over my shoulder. "I wanted to capture some of the beauty of that day, and it is difficult to capture yours, try as I might."

"It is beautiful Klaus, you are an amazing artist."

"Thank you Caroline, but I believe that we have somewhere to be. Let go" He says taking my hand and leading me out to his SUV once again.

We pulled up to a movie theater in Richmond and Klaus killed the engine.

"What shall we see today Love?" He asked looking at the movie titles and times.

"How about Guardians of the Galaxy? It is supposed to be funny and has some good action in it." I suggest to him.

"Sure, I thought you would have leaned more towards The Re-write. You know a Rom Com and all that."

"I may be a girl, and former Miss Mystic Falls, But I like a movie with some action and violence." I say a little offended that he had pigeon holed me like that.

"Well then by all means Love, let us go see Guardians of the Galaxy" He says taking my hand and heading to the movie ticket line.

After we got tickets and popcorn and drinks we headed into the theater and found some seats in the middle of the back row. As we got comfortable, Klaus put his arm around me and I pushed the arm rest up in between us so I could snuggle into him and hold the popcorn so he could have some too. We chatted about other movies we liked and didn't like until the move started. I spend the entire movie curled into Klaus. We laugh together and make fun of the really cheesy parts together. I notice part way through the movie that his hand is playing with my hair, and that it feels really good to be this close to him. Before I can let myself over think things I take a deep breath and let myself enjoy being with him.

As the movie credits roll, he goes to stand up, but I pull him back into his seat, he looks at me funny obviously confused.

"You never leave till after the credits in a Marvel movie" I tell him like it is the most obvious thing in the world.

"My bad Love, guess you will need to teach me the ways of the Marvel universe." He says with some attitude.

After the clip at the end of the move finished I gather my purse, Klaus grabs the garbage and my hand and leads me out of the theater to the car. We drive the short distance to a quaint little Italian restaurant and we are seated for dinner.

Throughout dinner we talk about this and that. Lots of small talking getting to know each other better, but never is there awkward silence. We do avoid topics like his hybrid army, and Tyler, but it was an amazing meal and I was having a really good time being with him.

After dinner we went for a walk through a nearby park. We wandered for a while hand in hand before stopping at a bench in the middle of the park. I pulled him down to sit next to me.

"Thank you for everything today Klaus, I have had a great day and really enjoyed spending it with you. I had my doubts that we would be able to make this work but I think you are right. I think that we can get over the past and try this." I tell him before leaning in to kiss him. The moment our lips touch it is like fireworks explode in my head. All I can feel is his hands on my and his mouth and that very talented tongue in my mouth.

We pull back and he looks into my eyes, it feels like he can see into my very soul, and quietly tells me "I have never done anything like this before, I have never gone on a date before. I have had women, but never one that I wanted to know like you, never one that I would do anything to make smile, to hear laugh. There is goodness in you Caroline that brings out the human in me. While I am not ready to give up who I am and everything that I have worked for, I am willing to embrace some of that humanity if means that I can have more days like this with you."

I smile and kiss him with everything I am. "That is all I am asking, just let me in and we will figure out the rest as we go."

We get up and walk back to the car. Neither of us is ready for the date to be over but know that I need to home before mom gets off work and starts asking questions. But I know that there will be more dates like this, more kisses, and more time together to explore what is here.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next few weeks passed by quickly, Kalus and I found at least one day a week to sneak off together. We spent some nights at the falls just talking and making out like horny teenagers. Other nights we would go horseback riding or to the movies out of town. I have gotten to know him so well, I heard all about what happened the night his little brother Henrik died. He explained all the times that he had daggered his siblings, and the reasoning behind it. I explained to him my desire to go to college like a normal teenager after graduation. It has made me realize that there really is in another side to Klaus. The side that his family sees, the side that makes him do anything for his siblings.

After 2 months of secret dates, we are both ready for some real time alone, but it has been so hard to find any extended time together, between my friends and my mom it is hard to come up with excuses as to where I have been going. The one chance we had was foiled when Klaus's little brother Kol showed up and needed his help. Needless to say the sexual frustration has been building; neither of us wants our first time to be in a car, or in a field. But if we don't get some alone time soon then I am going to take matters into my own hands and we will be having hot hybrid sex against a tree.

As I sit in geography thinking about having hot hybrid sex with Klaus, I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. I took it out of my pocket and slid it onto my lap under the desk.

**\- My house is empty this weekend. Rebecca and Kol are headed to New York and Elijah is in Europe this week. Find an excuse. I need you for more than a few hours.- Klaus**

My face lights up as I read his message. This is what we had both been waiting for. We would be alone together for 2 full days. We would finally get to have sex! I just needed to come up with an excuse for mom and the gang. But I had 3 days to figure that out.

**-Best news all week! I will figure something out. I cannot wait. Friday night or sat morning?"- Caroline**

**\- They will be gone by the time you get out of school they will be gone. We are alone Friday night until Sunday afternoon. No need to bring anything, you won't need it.- Klaus**

**\- Perfect! See you soon. Xoxox- Caroline**

As soon as the bell rings I am up and out of class and in my car before Elena and Bonnie could stop me. I need to go to the mall, I need something sexy for the weekend.

I pull into the mall in Richmond, not wanting to risk seeing anyone from school, and them asking questions. No one has seen me with someone since Tyler took off. I headed straight towards Victoria Secret, knowing exactly what I wanted. I found a few new matching sets, and the perfect set for tonight. It was a tight baby blue corset top with a string thong and garters. I take my purchases to the till and pay, looking forward to the look on Klaus's face when he sees me in it.

I was so distracted when I left the store, I did not see Stefan waiting for me outside of the store. I literally walked into him, when I looked up to apologize I saw him staring down at me.

"Something you want to tell me Care?" He asks.

"No, what are you talking about?"

"Who are you buying lingerie for? You have been distant and giving me excuses the last few weeks. Are you seeing someone?"

"Stefan you are one of my best friends, but I need to know if you can keep a secret for me from everyone? I mean Damon, Elena, Bonnie, Jeremy, and heaven forbid he should ever come home or call, but Tyler. Are you prepared for that?" I ask.

"Caroline you know that I will not tell anyone. I just want to know what is going on with you."

"Ok, so I am seeing someone new. But this new guy is not someone that people would be supportive of. I wasn't at first, but over the past few months I have seen a different side of him. I have seen a good man, one that makes me really happy."

"Ok, so who is it?'

"Klaus"

"Ok... well he is not the first man I would choose for you, I have seen how different he is around you. And if you say that he is making you happy I will believe you. I just want you to be happy."

"Thanks Stefan, it feels good to have your support. I could use it, and some help to keep the secret. I am not ready for people to know. It makes things too complicated having to justify this to people." I pull him into a hug to show my appreciation.

"I will help you anyway I can Care."

"Are you willing to be my scapegoat? Me and Klaus finally have a weekend alone, but I need an excuse to be gone all weekend."

"How about we the gang and your mom that we are going away to spend some time away from the crazy and work on your live animal hunting. I will go away for the weekend, I could use a break from the sexcapades of my brother and ex-girlfriend."

"You are the best" I tell him as I hug him again.

I left the mall and headed home. I needed to tell my mom the plan for the weekend and call the girls. I take out my phone to call the girls. When I finish with them, I send one last text before bed.

**-Plan is in place. I am all yours for the weekend ;) Night - Caroline**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all the support! This is a first story for me and I am enjoying writing it and hope you are enjoying reading it!**

Chapter 6

I woke up Friday morning both excited and nervous for the coming night. I knew that the day ahead was going drag by. Everyone thought I was headed to the coast for the weekend to hang with Stefan, which meant I was free to spend two nights uninterrupted with Klaus.

Deciding it was time to get up; I crawled out of bed and into the shower. I took my time in the shower, making sure that I was good and hairless for what was about to happen that night. I blow dried my hair and curled in the way I know he likes it, and put on one of my new matching sets of underwear. After getting dressed, I packed a small overnight bag and waited for Stefan to pick me up. We figured me not having a vehicle meant no one would spot it at Klaus's this weekend.

The final bell rang, as I left class Stefan was waiting for me at my locker.

"All ready for the weekend Caroline?" He asks with a wink.

"Sure am, looking forward to some quality time with one of my favorite men." I reply as I loop my arm through his and head to his car. We head towards Klaus's and my heart starts t race. I am actually a little nervous for what is waiting for me there. Before I know it we are stopped in front of the house.

"Have fun Caroline, you deserve to be happy." Stefan tells me as he hugs me across the car,

"Thanks, you enjoy your alone time. Try not to go all Ripper on us"

"Ha Ha Care. I will pick you up at 4 on Sunday. Please be dressed by then." He laughs pushing me out of the car.

I walk towards the front door. I am about to put my hand up to knock, when the door is opened and Klaus is waiting for me. He is dressed in a pair of low riding jeans, and a black henley with his necklaces peeking out from the collar. He looks amazing!

"Hello Love, please come in" he says moving away from the door and grabbing my overnight bag. "I thought I told you not to pack anything." He says eyeing the bag in hand.

"Well I could not exactly say I was going away with Stefan for the weekend and not have a bag now could I? Not that I ever want Stefan to see what is inside that bag." I reply blushing at the thought of what is inside there.

"Come let us get you settled and we will have some dinner" he tells me as he directs us upstairs to his bedroom. I can feel his hand on my lower back, I shiver at the contact. We make to his room and he pushes open the door. It looks the same as it did the last time I was there. The giant king sized four poster bed took up the middle of the room and off to one side is a closet and the other the washroom. He drops my bag on the right side of the bed. With both hands now free he reaches over and cups my face bringing it in for a kiss. It starts off slow and gentle and quickly becomes more passionate with our tongues battling for control. I start to move my hands to the hem of his shirt wanting the skin to skin contact, but as I do so he grabs my hand in his and pulls away.

"Love, as much as I want to continue down that road, I have dinner in the kitchen that I would like us to enjoy first. I want tonight to be about more than just us having sex." He says as he pulls my off the bed.

"Ok, let's have dinner and see where we go from there." I smile back at him.

As we enter the kitchen the most delicious aroma envelops my senses. I look at the table and see a place setting for two with roses and candles. Klaus is really going all out for this. He really can be a good man; he really is the man that I am falling for.

We sit and eat the most amazing roast for dinner; it is cooked to perfection with roasted potatoes and vegetables. We drink red wine laced with blood and enjoy chocolate cheesecake for dessert.

I helped him clean up from dinner, I washed and he dried and put away. We talked about what I have been working on for school and how the Miss Mystic Pageant was going. It was perfectly domestic and I loved every minute of it. For that time we were not vampires and hybrids, we were a young couple falling in love.

After everything was cleaned up, I could feel my nerves starting to rise. I wanted him, and I wanted him bad. I decided to take the initiative and head up stairs while he went for more wine. I grabbed my bag off the bed and went to washroom to change. I took off my clothes from school that day and slipped on the blue number I bought earlier that week. I checked my hair in the mirror and put on some extra perfume. Just before I left the bathroom I heard Klaus enter. I took a deep breath and walked out of the bathroom.

Klaus looked up and his eyes roamed over my body. "You look... beautiful" he finally says as he walks towards me. It takes all of five steps and he is in front of me, looking down at me. He brushes the hair away from my face and kisses me. He starts slowly and then builds into a demanding kiss. After he has dominated my mouth he starts peppering kissing down my neck onto by collarbone and chest. I push him backwards towards the bed, when his knees hit the bed he falls backward and I take the opportunity to crawl up him. I am straddling his waist, I can feel his erection through his jeans, I push my hips down to feel the bulge against my hot core. I lean down kissing him; I love the control he is letting me have. I kiss him and run my hands through his hair.

I knew the control would not last long; he has us flipped positions in a second. He stands up and pulls his shirt over his head throwing it on the floor. I push myself up on the bed so that I am more centered. He starts with my left leg pulling the garter and stockings down my leg. He kisses the exposed skin as it appears under his hands. He repeats his actions with the other leg, taking his time to kiss all the way down to my toes. I feel him start to kiss his way back up my legs pushing them apart as he does so, until he reaches my panty covered mound. He takes a deep breath in relishing in the smell of my arousal. Before I know it he has my thong in his teeth and he is pulling it off my body. I look down and see him, his eyes meet mine, and they are full of lust and longing.

"You are amazing Caroline" is all he says before I feel his tongue on my clit. He uses his tongue to lick and suck on my vagina, at one point I feel his tongue working its way inside of me. I can feel my orgasm building as he laps at my juices. When he inserts a finger I arch back off the bed, his mouth still attached to my clit. He starts to flick his tongue over the sensitive bundle of nerves and that is all it takes to push me over the top. I feel my walls clench as I call out his name in pleasure.

"That was incredible Klaus" I say panting, try to catch my breath from the orgasm. He leans up and kisses me; I can taste myself on his lips as he plays with my tongue.

"You are incredible Love" he says kissing me again. Before I can figure out what is happening, I feel my top loosening. Klaus is unhooking all the claps along the back with his talented hands. As he finishes he pulls it off of me and throws it on the floor. He stands back to admire my naked body.

"You are exquisite. I would love to paint you sometime." He tells me in the sexy accent.

I reach forward and unbutton the top of his jeans; the fly slowly comes down after. He steps out of his jeans leaving him is just his tight boxer briefs. The material leaves little to the imagination as I can see his protruding erection trying to escape. I reach forward and push the waistband down freeing his hard penis. He helps me out taking them the rest of the way off. I tentatively lean forward and take his cock into my mouth. His sharp intake of breath lets me know that he is enjoying it. I only get a few more passes with my tongue before I feel him pulling me up. He kisses me hard pushing us back on to the bed.

"As much as I wanted that to continue, I want my first time cumming to be inside that delicious pussy" he tells me as he positions himself at my entrance. As he pushes into me I feel myself stretch to accommodate his large size and girth. He slowly starts moving in and out, picking up speed as he goes. Every movement has me seeing stars. He rotates his hips as he pounds into me finding my g-spot every time. It does not take long before I can feel another orgasm building.

"I am so close" I pant into his ear. I feel his hand come down and play with my clit bringing my over the edge. "Klaus!" I shout and my orgasm rocks my body. As my walls clench down around him I feel him release inside me. He stays inside me for a minute as we recover from our orgasms.

"So that is what hot hybrid sex is suppose to be like" I giggle as I curl into his arms. I can feel myself growing tired, but I feel safe and content in his arms.

"That is only the beginning Love" he responds pulling me close and letting sleep overtake us both.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

As I woke up the next morning, I realized that I was not in my own bed, and the comfortable place my head was resting was not my pillow. I open my eyes and figure out that I am laying curled up on Klaus's chest. I look up to where he is and see him starting down at me through his blue orbs.

"How long have you been watching me sleep?" I ask shyly.

"A few hours, you make the most delectable sounds in your sleep Love." He answers me with a smirk.

I can feel his morning erection under my leg and decide it is time for me to have some fun. I slowly start to move making it look as though I am stretching. As I bring my body back down I scoot lower on the bed taking his cock into my mouth. He moans as he realizes what I am doing. I lick from the bottom to the top of the shaft swirling my tongue around his tip. I then take the whole thing back into my mouth as deep as I can go. I wrap my tongue around is as I work up and down, using my hand to stimulate the base and his balls. I feel his hands come to the back of my head to guide me in my movements. I start to hum to add the vibrations against his sensitive organ. I continue to savour the feel and the taste of his cock in my mouth. He starts to pull me up as a sign he is about to cum, but I just start sucking harder. Not long after I feel the first spurts of his cum hitting my throat. I swallow down his entire load eagerly. After I have sucked the last of the juice from his cock I lick my way up his chest and kiss me hungrily.

"You didn't need to do that Love." He tells me pulling me closer to him.

"I know, but I wanted to. You taste Yummy." I respond.

Before I can get anything else out he has me on my back and is thrusting into me. Thank god I am vampire and I heal fast or I don't think I would be ready for another round so soon after last night. But I am and he feels amazing inside me. He continues to trust in hard and fast. His hands are playing with my breasts and he leans forward to kiss me. I have never felt so connected to another person. It does not take him long to bring me to my first orgasm. He continues to fuck me harder and harder as I ride out the sensations. What feels like only moments later I am shuttering form the power of the second orgasm. He follows close behind emptying his load deep inside me.

"I like waking up with you, it is all kinds of enjoyable" I tell him as I giggle into his chest.

"I would wake up with you every morning if I could Love" he responds rubbing my back. "Why don't we have a shower and I will make us some food" he suggests pulling me towards the shower with him.

30 Min later and several orgasms we emerged from the shower and got dressed. We headed down to the kitchen and Klaus made us some delicious blueberry pancakes, fruit and coffee. We enjoy breakfast talking about his many adventures around the world and the places he wants to show me one day.

After breakfast we curled up in the living room and watched old black and white movies. Well we watched some of them, others we simply made out like horny teenagers, but it was an amazing time none the less.

By that afternoon Klaus had convinced me that I needed to let him paint me. So we went up to the studio and he had me sit curled up in his wingback chair wearing nothing but one of his dress shirts. While he was setting up I grabbed a book from the shelf to read while he painted, hoping it would keep me still long enough for him to finish.

"I promise I am almost done Love, I just need you to sit still for a few more min" He pleaded with me after 3 hours of me curled up in the chair.

"Fine but you owe me for this" I replied, sticking my tongue out at him.

Half an hour later he announced he was complete. I got up from my chair to see what he had painted. It was breathtaking. It was me in the chair as I had been posing, but the way the light danced on my hair and the look in my eyes was unbelievable. He was an amazing artist. I noticed the marking in the bottom corner.

"That is beautiful Klaus, why do you sign your art as Nik?" I ask truly wanting to know the answer.

"Nik is what my siblings call me, they have ever since I was human. I learned to draw as a child. I would use it to escape from the reality of living with Mikael. So I have also associated my art with that side of me."

"So what I am hearing is that Nik is the wonderful, loving, artistic, creative, protective man and Klaus is the evil murdering hybrid."

"I guess you could describe it that way yes. There are very few people who I allow to call me Nik."

"Can I call you Nik? The man that I have spent all this time with is most definitely Nik. Klaus would have tried to kill me by now." I say only partly joking.

"I would love if you would call me Nik, Caroline."

"Nik... I like the way that sounds. I wonder what it would sound like as I scream it in pleasure?" I ask taking off down the hallway towards the bedroom.

The rest of my weekend with Nik is much the same. We had copious amounts of sex and explored what each other liked and disliked in the bedroom. But we also just relaxed and enjoyed each other's company.

Before I knew it, it was 3:30 and I needed to get ready for Stefan to pick me up. I came out of the shower and put on a sundress. I looked around the room and realized that I had been truly happy here this weekend. It was not awkward or forced but seemed natural that we share a bed and our bodies. I headed down stairs to wait for Stefan. Nik had been busy cleaning up the kitchen while I showered. I walked into the kitchen and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Thank you for everything this weekend Nik, I could not have imagined a more perfect way to spend it then with you." I say as I reach up to kiss him.

"I just wish we could have more weekends like this Love, now that I have had you all to myself I am not too keen on only getting you for a few hours at a time." He replies pulling me closer to him.

"We will figure it out, that's what we do." I tell him hearing Stefan's car pulling into the driveway. I lean up and kiss him again pouring all the emotions I am feeling into that kiss. As we pull apart he looks deeply into my eyes holding me close.

"Yes we will Love, nothing will keep me from you. Go on and see Stefan. I will talk to you later." He says kissing me one last time and opening the door. I hop into the car and look over to see him waving. Spending so much time with him has made me realize just how much I care about him. I may not be ready to admit it, but I think I could be falling in love with him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next few months were wonderful but had their problems. When I was with Nik it was perfect, we fit together like two puzzle pieces. We would talk about everything, he would listen to me ramble on about cheer practice or school and planning for prom. He would regale me with stories of his adventures through the year. No they were not all pleasant; in fact a lot of them had a great deal of death and destruction. Hearing about the bad things that he had done made me appreciate the good in him even more.

But it was finding the time to be together that was the problem. I was running out of excuses to give my friends and my mom. We had managed a few full days on the weekend and got lucky with a couple of sleepovers during the week thanks to Stefan, but if I tell my mom or the gang I am spending any more time with Stefan they are going to think there is something going on with us.

I finally got a break one weekend in January, when I was supposed to be going to look at colleges with my mom, but she got called into work for the weekend. I managed to convince her that instead of cancelling the appointments I would take the road trip alone. She wasn't thrilled but understood that I needed to go and see what my options were as I needed to get my applications in soon.

**-Hey Nik, what are you doing this weekend?- Caroline**

It only takes a moment before my screen lights up letting me know that I have a new notification.

**-Plotting world domination, but I could push it back a few days. What's up? – Nik**

**\- Mom can't make it this weekend to go check out some schools, wanna road trip with me?- Caroline**

**\- I would love to. When are we leaving?- Nik**

**\- Today after school. I will swing by your house around 3.- Caroline**

**\- I will be waiting. Have a good day at school Love ****\- Nick**

I smile as I put my phone back in my pocket and through my bag in my car and head to school. It will be wonderful to have a weekend alone with my man. Yes, we have t actually check out some schools, but it would be good to hear what he thinks about them too.

I pull up in front of his house a little of after three and he is waiting for me. He opens the door and throws his bag in the back with mine before sliding into the passenger seat.

"Where to first love?"

"We are going to Richmond for the weekend, there a few schools there I wanted to check out. But I am thinking that this scouting schools might give us a chance to spend more time together, especially if I check out some schools not in Virginia."

"I like the way you think Love, I will take you anywhere you want to go."

We enjoyed the drive to Richmond, talking about what I wanted take in college and some of the possible career options. Nik was being very supportive of all my ideas; I really do think that he wants me to do what makes me happy.

We pulled into the hotel that I had made reservations at the week before and checked in. We headed up to our room and the fact that we were alone, and would be uninterrupted for 2 days came to mind. The thought of that had me excited. As soon and the door closed behind me, I dropped my bag and grabbed Nik's arm turning him to face me. I jumped into his arms knowing that we would catch me and started to kiss him. He backed me up so I was against the door as he continued his assault on my mouth. I could feel him growing hard beneath me and I ground my core down to let him know how much I wanted him.

He grabbed me under my ass and carried me to the bed and threw me down. He was on top on me soon after pinning me to the bed as he continued to kiss me. His hands found their way under my shirt and were massaging my breasts through my bra. I felt him reach behind me to unclasp the offending garment freeing my breasts for his attention. My shirt and bra were thrown onto the floor as he began assaulting my breasts with the hands and mouth. He felt amazing; my back arched pushing them further into his mouth.

My hands moved down and popped the button of his jeans wanting to feel him closer to me. He stands up and helps me out pulling his shirt over his head and taking his pants off. I peel my jeans off at the same time leaving us both naked. It only takes him a moment before I can feel him pushing inside of me. I had missed the feeling of him, and meet him thrust for thrust. He finds that magic spot again and again. We both put everything we can into it, he is kissing me and playing with my clit and I am digging my nails into his back. I am close, knowing that we are in a hotel room and I cannot scream his name as loud as I want I pull his head down towards mine and burry my head in his neck. Before I know what has happened my fangs have dropped and I am biting him. The taste of his blood is enough to send me over the top and Nik is right behind me.

I detach from his neck and wipe the blood off my face. "I am sorry, I had no intention of biting you, it just happened." I apologize.

"Caroline, never apologize for that. Blood sharing is intimate and I have never done it, but I am willing to let you. You embracing that side of you and drinking from me was amazing. It brought me as much pleasure as it did you. Maybe next time we can both do it." He answers kissing me.

The rest of the weekend was fantastic. We checked out 4 different colleges, went out for dinners, explored the city and had lots of mind blowing sex. We didn't get the mutually drinking from each other part, but we still enjoyed ourselves. On the drive home we were planning where to go next, what schools would be interesting and how to time the trips so my mom would have to work. We were determined to make this work.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It took a few weeks to formulate a plan, but with Stefan's help I had everything figured out for a trip away from home. Now I just needed to convince my mom that this was a good idea and make sure that she did not suspect something fishy.

"Hey Mom, do you a have a minuet?" I ask when I hear her come home from the station.

"Sure Caroline, what's up sweetie?" she responds setting her stuff on the counter.

"I have been thinking a lot about these past few years, dying, becoming a vampire, all this supernatural drama that followed. I know that we have talked a lot about be going to school in Richmond and being close to home, but I have been thinking a lot about my future to mom. I would like to go and check out some schools down south and out west too. I want to escape some of the crazy and get to experience college, not be worried about witches and doppelgangers. Stefan was thinking that he should get out of here for a while too, give Damon and Elena a chance to figure out where they are at. So we were kind of thinking of taking a trip to California over spring break. Check out a few schools there, you know UCLA, Berkley, UC San Fran. I have the grades to get into the schools and I have the abilities to make sure we can afford it. Can I please take that week and go see if it would be a good fit?"

"Well I am not thrilled at the idea of you taking off with Stefan for a week to the other side of the country, I am proud of you for thinking that way. I think it would be good for you to get away from here. Away from the reminders of Tyler, stop competing with Elena for everything. Find someone who makes you feel special. You know that I am not a huge fan of Vampires, but if he makes you happy then I will be supportive. And to be honest he is probably one of the best ones there is. Just please be safe. I would rather you didn't need to sneak around and lie to me and your friends about it."

"Who is it you think that I am hiding mom?" I ask really confused about what is going on.

"Your relationship between you and Stefan. The two of you keep going away together, making plans to move across the country together. The mysterious late nights when I am at work, skipping some of your classes. I am not stupid Caroline I know that you are hiding him."

"First off, EWWWW! Stefan is like a brother to me. We are close because Tyler abandoned me, and Elena chose his brother over him. He is a good friend to me nothing more. And I like the idea of having a friend with me if I decide to move across the country. That does not mean I am sleeping with him!" I respond.

"Calm down Caroline. I am just telling you how I see it. If you are not with Stefan then I guess I should be a little more worried as to why you have a closet full of lingerie and sneaking around behind my back. Is there something else going on that I should know about? You are happier than I have seen you since you became a Vampire, and I am pretty damn sure it has something to do with a boy." She tells me, obviously not willing to drop the subject.

"Fine Mom, you want to know the truth" I tell her practically yelling at this point. "I have met someone and he does make me happy, but there is no way that anyone is the god forsaken small town would understand it. Not you, not my friends and certainly not the town at large. So Yes I have some sexy numbers and Yes I have been skipping some classes and coming home late so that I can fuck his brains out. But as you said I am finally feeling happy and alive again, and I am not about to give that up for anyone at this point, nor will I jeopardize it by telling anyone what's going on! Lastly All I wanted to know was if you were ok with me taking off for spring break. But guess what I am going anyways. I need to escape this place for a while." I tell her flashing out of the house as fast as my vamp speed would take me.

Before I could realize where I was I found myself at Nik's doorstep. I didn't know if I could knock. What if Rebecca or Kol were home? What would I tell them as to why I was there? Needing to be with Nik I pulled my phone out of my pocket.

**-Are you home? I am outside. – Caroline**

He didn't even respond. I had been looking away from the house staring at my phone, but I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me.

"What's wrong Love" he asks with genuine concern.

"Mom and I had a big fight. I asked her about spring break, and she accused me of hiding a relationship with Stefan from her. When I told her he was like a brother she started prying into why I had sexy underwear and why I have been out late, and why I have been skipping classes, and why I have been happier than I have been since I was turned? I snapped I told her I had met someone and that he made me happy and that the town would never approve. But I love him too much to care what anyone thinks, and I would keep him as my secret because he is mine and I want to keep him that way." I tell him half crying half speed talking just wanting to feel the safety of his arms.

"You Love me?" he asks

"What? Oh Yes I guess I do." I reply slightly embarrassed.

"I love you too Caroline. More than you can ever know." He tells me kissing me, pouring all that emotion into the kiss.

"The house is empty, would you like to stay the night Love?" he asks hopefully.

"Thank you" I say taking his hand and heading into the house.

When we reached his room, I realized I had nothing with me. As if sensing what I was thinking he hands me one of his shirts as he starts to strip down. We crawl into bed together and he pulls me close. I nestle into his arms and fall asleep feeling happy and loved.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The weeks following my confrontation with mom were hard. She was beyond livid when I didn't come home that night and decided to implement a curfew of 10pm on school nights to try to keep me home. She asked a few more questions about mystery man, but my lack of responses must have won out and she let the subject drop. The nights that she had to work, she would do drive by the house to make sure I was there alone. It made it very difficult to spend any time with Nik. We communicated mainly through text messages, but that was not the same as being with him, feeling his arms around me, and his lips on mine. I through myself into planning the trip to California, I booked flights, hotels and made meetings with the schools I was going to. I needed to show mom that I was actually going to check out schools and not to party with Stefan.

**-I have everything booked; Mom is going to drop us off at the airport Friday after school. You as excited as I am to get out of here for a week? - Caroline**

**\- Sounds like a plan. We will have fun Care, and I promise that you will get some time alone with Nik while we are gone. Just make sure we post lots of photos of us having fun and touring campuses so that everyone here is appeased."- Stefan**

**\- You are the best! I couldn't do this without you! :) – Caroline**

After confirming plans with Stefan I decide to check in Nik, make sure he knows what's happening too.

**-Hey Nik, I have everything sorted with mom and Stefan. You are meeting us at LAX Friday night right? - Caroline**

**\- Of course Love. I leave tonight to go see Elijah in New Orleans and then fly to LA on Friday morning. I will be waiting to see your beautiful face as you come off the plane. - Nik**

**\- Ok, have good visit with your brother. I will miss you terribly. – Caroline**

**\- Thanks Love, you go enjoy the rest of your week. I will text you when I get to New Orleans. Love you- Nik**

**\- Love you too- Caroline**

The rest of the week went by super slow. I talked to Nik every day, and it seems like he was enjoying his time in New Orleans, but told me we needed to talk while we were in California. That made me a little nervous but I was still excited to get out of town for a few days. By Friday afternoon I was buzzing with excitement.

"You are bubblier than normal Care, what's up?" Elena asked me on our way to our last period class.

"I am excited to go explore some schools and just get out of town for a few days" I tell her

"I am happy for you. I am still hoping you decide to come to school with me and Bonnie at Whitmore, but it is good to explore your options. Care, you know that I would be ok if you and Stefan decided to date right. I mean I know he is my ex, but I am happy and in love with Damon. I want to see you and him as happy as we are."

"Thanks Elena, but there is nothing going on between Stefan and I. We are friends, practically siblings. He has been here for me, and I for him. We both just need to get away from all this for a few days. Take advantage of it and have loud crazy sex all over the house with no worries of scarring your ex boyfriend." I tell her giving her a playful nudge as we head into class.

"Thanks for the ride mom, I will text you as soon as we land in LA." I tell her giving her a big hug at the airport.

"Please do. Be safe and try not to get into any trouble you two. I love you sweetheart" mom replies hugging me back.

"Love you too" I say as I wave goodbye heading into the airport.

"Come on Caroline; let's get checked in and through security. One step closer to getting to LA and then you get to see your Lover Boy" he says jokingly as he pushed me into the check in line.

We get checked in and through security with no problems. We grab a bit to eat at the gate and wait for our plane. My mind wonders what it is that Nik needs to talk to me about. What happened while he was in New Orleans that requires a face to face conversation? I take a deep breath and clear my mind as they start to board the plane.

We landed around 8pm at LAX. I could feel the heat and the humidity as we got off the plane. We followed the hoards of people through the terminal and down to the luggage carousal. With both our bags in tow we headed out towards the rest of the airport. We pushed open the doors and the first thing I see is Nik waiting there with a bouquet of lilies. I fell Stefan grab my suitcase from my hand and I run towards him. I jump up into his arms and kiss him with all I have. No matter what is about to happen, I am back with the man I love.

"Hello Love how was your flight?" He asks as he sets me back down.

"It was ok, I am happy to be here, and to see you." I reply leaning up to capture his lips one more time.

"Stefan thank you for bringing her to me in one piece, and thank you for your support in all this." Nik says shaking Stefan's hand. "Now let's go the car is waiting outside." He finished grabbing my suitcase in one hand and my hand with his other as he led us out to the car and the start of our week together.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

After we checked into the hotel, Stefan went to his room and Nik and I to the other. I was a little nervous about what he had to talk to me about. As the door closed behind him, I heard the telltale sound of the lock clicking behind him. I put my bags on the floor and sat down on the king sized bed. Nik put his bag next to mine and came to stand in front of me. He leaned down and captured my mouth in a kiss.

It was different from the one we shared at the airport; it started soft with his lips gently pressing against mine. I could feel the emotion in the kiss as he brushed his tongue against my lips asking for entrance. I open them slightly and he pushes his tongue in, rubbing it against mine. He uses his body to force my back onto the bed. He continues kissing me as he lays his body over mine. He starts to pepper kisses down my neck to the top of my shirt.

"I have missed you Caroline. I missed the feel of your skin, the smell of your hair, and the taste of your lips." He whispers kissing his way back to my mouth claiming it in a demanding kiss. It does not take him long to reach his hands up under the hem of the sundress, I can feel his fingers as they reach the outside of my panties. He rubs up and down my vagina through my underwear before sneaking a finger in from the side. The moment his cold finger sinks into my hot core my back arches off the bed.

"Nik!" I pant enjoying the feelings he is bringing out in me.

Taking that as all the encouragement he needs, he pulls my dress up over my head leaving me in my bra and panties. His expert hands go to my back and unclasp my bra freeing my breasts. His mouth attaches to the nearest nipple and she sucks it to a hard peak before moving his attention to the other one. When both are hard he kisses his way down my stomach and pulls my underwear down my legs. He pushed my knees apart as he settles between my legs with one hand on each hip to keep me in place. He starts by running his flat tongue over my wet folds. When he makes his way back to my clit he flicks it with his tongue making me moan. He continues to lick and suck on my wet pussy until I am about to cum. He backs away and gently blows on the sensitive skin, it is just enough to send me over the top and embrace the orgasm cursing through my body.

I have not recovered from the first orgasm when I feel him pushing his rock hard cock into my center. I had almost forgotten how good it felt to have him inside me. He starts to thrust in and out of me, going deeper and harder with each thrust. After a few minutes he grabs my hips and rolls us over so I am on top of him. I look down into his eyes as I ride him, they are filled with love and lust for me. I ride him hard, twisting my hips as I come down to increase the friction. It does not take long until I can feel my orgasm coming and I bend down and sink my fangs into his neck. The taste of his blood is all it takes to send my spiraling into another orgasm. I can feel him ejaculating inside of me; I know that he has joined me in pleasure.

I slide off of him and curl into his side. I fall asleep quickly feeling safe and happy for the first time in weeks.

We both wake up several hours later; I look up at him and can see the look in his eyes has changed from love and lust to one of worry.

"Nik, what is going on? You said we needed to talk, so let's talk. I don't like seeing you so worried." I say propping myself up on the pillows so we can talk.

"You know how much I love you Caroline, and how much I want to give you the world, and I will show you the world Love. But there is a situation in New Orleans that requires my attention at the moment." He says looking down at the sheet covering us.

"Ok, so what. Are you leaving me? Was tonight just one last roll in the hay before you move on and leave me?" I ask almost in tears.

"No! No Love that is the last thing I want. I am here with you for your spring break, but I will have to return to New Orleans when you go back to Mystic Falls. I will find a way to get to see you as much as possible, but it will be hard for a while. It breaks my heart to think of being separated from you, but you need to finish school, and I need to attend to matters down south." He tells me pushing the tears off my face.

"I love you Nik, You are right this is going to suck big time, but we will make it work. We always do. How long do you think this is going to take?"

"I have no idea, It could be a few months, could be a few years to get things cleaned up. But no matter how long it takes, I will find a way to be with you. You are my first priority Love."

"Ok, we will figure this out, but for right now I have you to myself for a whole week. Add to that the fact that you are naked in bed with me, and I think we have more important things to do then worry about the future." I say kissing him.

"Make love to me Nik" I ask as he rolls on top of me. This is going to be a long night.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Stefan and I sat on the airplane waiting for to taxi to the runway, and take off back towards Mystic Falls. It had been an amazing week. We saw several schools, did the tourist things, shopped, and hung out on the beach. Nik and I grew even closer, having a week where we could just be a couple without worrying about anyone seeing us was wonderful. We held hands wandering through the streets, and he would randomly kiss me on the beach. By the end I would even venture to say that him and Stefan were back to being friends. I will never forget our last night together.

_Nik lead me into a high end restaurant in downtown San Francisco. He pulled out my chair for me like a true gentleman. We ate an amazing steak dinner and drank the most amazing red wine he picked out for us. As we waited for dessert he pulled a box out of his pocket and slid it across the table to me. I carefully opened the box and inside was the most beautiful necklace I had ever seen. On the end of the long gold chain was a pendant that looked like two hearts studded with diamonds intertwined. It was stunning. _

"_I know that it will be hard to be apart for the next while, I wanted you to have something to remind you that I am always thinking of you, and that you own my heart. Keep it safe next to yours where it longs to be."_

"_Nik, I love it and I love you. I will wear it always." I say putting it on._

"_Looks beautiful on you Love" he tells me as dessert arrived. _

_After dinner we walked back to the hotel. When we got into the room I silently untied the dress from around my neck letting it fall to the floor. I look up to see Nik staring at me with longing. He walks over to me taking his clothes off as he gets to me. When he finally reaches me he is naked and leans forward to kiss me. He kisses me with all the love that he has. He undoes my bra letting it join my dress on the floor. I push my underwear off, leaving me standing in front of him only wearing his necklace. He picked me up bridal style and takes me to the bed. Without losing eye contact he pushes inside me. He thrusts in and out of me hitting my sweet spot every time. I run my nails down his back pulling him closer to me and deeper inside of me. I can feel myself getting closer to my orgasm; I look up and catch his eyes. We somehow know what the other is thinking. I lean forward and find that spot on the side of his neck, before I can sink my fangs into his neck I feel his fangs on my neck. At the same time we bite down._

_I thought drinking his blood was the best orgasm I would ever have, but the feel of him drinking mine as I drink his sent me to a whole new level of pleasure. As both our orgasms ended we pulled back and I saw the smear of my blood on his lips and I couldn't stop myself. I leaned forward and kissed him, tasting my own blood on his tongue. I have never felt closer to another person in my life. I knew then that no matter what, Nik and I would find a way to be together. _

"Please return your seat backs and trays to their full upright position" I hear the flight attendants voice notifying me we are about to land.

Mom was waiting for us when we came out of the airport. I ran forward and gave her a big hug. "Hi mom, I missed you! Thanks for picking us up!"

"I missed you too Caroline. How was the trip?" she asks leading us to the car.

I filled her in on all the exciting things we had done. I told her all about the schools, and the amazing programs and campuses on the coast. Stefan told her some of the other stories of the things we had done like touring Alcatraz in San Francisco, and spending a day in Disneyland. We really did have an amazing spring break.

We dropped Stefan off at the boarding house and waved to Damon and Elena, before heading to our house. Mom pulled into the driveway and parked the car. I grabbed my suitcase out of the trunk and headed inside. I said goodnight to mom and headed up to me bedroom. I pushed open the door and stopped dead in my tracks. The last person I had expected to see was sitting on my bed.

"Hey Care, long time no see"

"Tyler"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Tyler"

"Caroline, you have no idea how good it is to see you again" he says getting up and pulling me into a hug.

"Why are you here Tyler? You just left, you didn't say anything, and you just took off. No one has known where you are for the past year. I was worried sick. I didn't know if you were dead or alive. I didn't know if you were ever coming back." I tell him quite annoyed.

"I was told by some friends that Klaus has left, and that meant it was safe for me to come home, to come back to you. I have missed you Care." He tells me as he leans in to kiss me.

I pull out of his arms. "I missed you Tyler, but a lot has changed while you have been gone. We are not together anymore. You broke my heart when you left, I am not about to let you back in. I am happy that you are home and that you are ok. I am glad to have my friend back, but it ends there. "I tell him moving further away from him.

"What do you mean we are over? I have been working my ass off to break the sire bond so I could home to my girlfriend. Now you tell me that I don't have one?"

"I am glad that you broke the sire bond, I am happy for you. But you hurt me when you left and I can't trust that you won't leave me again. The Originals are still around. Ni...Klaus may have left town but Rebekah and Kol are still here. He will be back, and then what you are running towards the hills? Or better yet you have a death wish and confront him?"

"I will figure that out, I just want you back Care. I am sorry I hurt you but remember the good times. Remember the hot hybrid vampire sex"

_If only he knew what hot hybrid sex was really like_ I think. Not knowing what else to do I ask him to leave.

"Tyler, go home. I just got home from vacation and I need time to think about all of this. Please" I ask.

"Ok, I will call you tomorrow. Good night Care." He says walking past me and out the door.

I have been lying in bed for several hours unable to sleep. My mind is racing. What do I do about Tyler? What do I tell Nik? My hand is playing with the pendant at my neck. I love Nik. There is not even any doubt about that. But how do I make Tyler back off without telling him about Nik?

As if he was reading my mind I see my phone light up on the bedside table.

"Why are you calling me at 2:43 in the morning Nik?" I ask him

"I wanted to hear your voice. I also just got home myself; the plane was delayed a few hours. How was your flight?"

"Good, very uneventful. I am glad that you are home safely."

"What's bothering you Love?"

"Nothing"

"I may be hundreds of miles away, but I can still hear it in your voice when something is bothering you Love"

Taking a deep breath I prepare myself for what I am about to tell him. "Someone was waiting for me when I got back to my mom's"

"Who?" He asks, his voice sounding very on edge.

"Tyler"

"What!? Why was that mutt at your house? What did he want?"

"He wanted to talk to me, to tell me that he was home."

"I will kill him"

"Nik, he did nothing wrong. He was happy to see me, and a little upset when I told him that we were no longer together."

"Of course you are no longer together; he does not deserve to breathe the same air as you. Besides you are mine. "I can hear the anger in voice.

"I am yours Nik, I Love you. But neither he, nor anyone in this town, other than Stefan, knows that we are together. I will find a way to keep him away from me. You have nothing to worry about. My heart and body belong to you. Trust me. Please."

"Fine" I hear him sigh over the phone. "But if he so much as makes one move on you I will break his arms, castrate him, and rip out his heart."

"That might be a little over dramatic Nik, but I get the point. Just hurry up and finish whatever is in New Orleans and come home to me. It has been less than 12 hours and I just want you here with me."

"Soon Love, I promise. But I should let you sleep; you have school in the morning. I love you Caroline."

"Love you too Nik" I say ending our phone conversation. All I need now is to figure out how to keep Tyler alive and away from me.

My alarm woke me up far too early for my liking, but I know that I need to head to school. The year is almost up and I am in good standing for valedictorian and head of the prom committee. As such I need to be at school for the rest of the year. I take a quick shower, get dressed, do hair and makeup and head to the school. Stefan is waiting by my normal spot.

"Hey Care, just thought you should know Tyler is back."

"I know. He was waiting in my bedroom last night when we got home."

"How did that go?"

"Not well. He was upset that we were no longer a couple, and Nik was upset that Tyler is back and wants to kill him. You know the usual high school vampire/ hybrid drama." I say grabbing my bag from the back and heading towards the school.

"Well I will do whatever I can to help." Stefan offers.

"Thanks, I got to run I have AP Chemistry first period." I tell him heading into the school.

By the time lunch came around, the school was buzzing with news of Tyler's return. I had several people ask me how it felt to have my boyfriend back. Others asked if we were really over, and could they have a run at him. On days like this, I wish I was done high school.

I grabbed my lunch and headed outside to eat, wanting desperately to avoid the drama that would be the cafeteria. I found a quiet patch of grass under a tree at the back side of the school. I was enjoying a quiet lunch, but it did not last for long. Elena and Bonnie came to find me.

"Hey Care, how are you handling all of this? I mean your boyfriend comes back from god only knows where after over a year. That cannot be easy to process." Elena asks me grabbing a seat on one side of me with Bonnie on the other.

"I am ok, I mean we broke up when he left without a word whether he wants to admit it or not. It took a while but I did get over him. I just want him to leave me alone. I have lots to worry about with school and prom and applying for university that I don't want the drama." I tell my friends honestly.

"Fair enough" Bonnie responds. "Speaking of prom, who are you going with? Jeremy is taking me and Damon is taking Elena but who will be accompanying you? "She asks

Shit! I had not really thought about it, the man I want to be with cannot come with me. "I don't know yet" I tell the girls.

"Well you better figure that out, or you know Tyler will make sure that he is your date. He seems pretty determined to get you back Caroline." Elena adds in.

"I know" I guess that is just one more thing to add to the never ending lists of things to worry about.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I had not seen Nik in over 3 weeks. We talked almost every day, but I could tell that he was distracted with whatever was going on in New Orleans. Every time I asked him what was going on down there, he would tell me not to worry about it and change the subject. That had me a little concerned. What was he doing down there that was such a big secret? Was he ashamed of what he was doing? On top of all this, I was still avoiding Tyler and dodging questions from my friends about Tyler. Prom was 3 weeks away and exams started this week, needless to say I am a little stressed and could really use some time with my man.

Deciding that stressing out was not helping the situation I started to get ready for bed; I have a biochemistry exam first period and need my sleep. Just as I crawl under the covers my phone lights up with an incoming call. I pick it up and see Nik's name on the screen, I swipe my finger over the accept button and life the phone to my ear.

"Hey Nik" I greet him

"Hello Love, what are you up to tonight?"

"Just getting ready for bed, I have my biochemistry final in the morning."I remind him. We had talked about this yesterday.

"Oh that's right. You ready for it?" He asks

"As I can be. What are you up to?"

"Nothing much, just got back, thought I should call my lady." He says trying to be sweet.

"Thanks for thinking of me, where were you?" I ask trying to get some more information out of him.

"Just out. Taking care of some business, nothing for you to worry about."

"Ok well, I really should be going to bed, I need my sleep. I will talk to you tomorrow." I tell him.

"Is everything ok Caroline. You seem upset"

"I am fine; I just really need to focus on this exam tomorrow. I will call you after school."

"I am busy tomorrow afternoon. I will call you when I get in tomorrow evening. I love you."

"Love you too" I finish ending the phone call.

**CKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCk**

I had a great night sleep, and felt confident about the exam I wrote this morning. I decided to skip my next class and head to the boarding house. I had something to run by Stefan.

"Stefan, are you home?" I call out entering the house. I hear some shuffling upstairs, and then see Stefan come down the stairs straightening his shirt as he goes.

"Hey, Care. What are you doing here? Don't you have class this morning?" He asks.

"Ya, but I needed to talk to you so I skipped math. Is this a bad time Stef?"

"No, why would you think that?"

"I don't know, maybe the fact that you smell like sex, and have a girl hiding in your bedroom. Something you want to share with the group?"

"Ya, about that... I may have a new girlfriend." He tells me while looking at the ground and running his hand through his hair.

"Oh, well do I know her? Who is she?"

Before he has a chance to answer I see Rebekah walking down the stairs wearing one of Stefan's shirts.

"I guess that answers that question, and the one I came to talk to you about. So I am just going to leave you two to whatever it was you were doing, and go back to school." I say turning on my heel.

"Care wait! What did you want to talk to me about? You don't skip math for no reason." He jokes with me.

"I was going to see if you wanted to be my date to the prom, but I am assuming that you will be escorting your girlfriend. Before you say anything, it is fine. I will figure something out." I tell him giving him a reassuring look before heading back to my car. Once inside I bang my head against the wheel. What was I going to do now? I am out of options for prom. I can either give in and go with Tyler or not go at all. Neither of those sounded too appealing.

CKCKCKCKCCKCKCKCKCKCKCKK

I am back at school by lunch, and my friends have spotted me. I guess there is no point in putting off the inventible, I wave and head over to join them at the table.

"Hey guys" I greet them grabbing a seat on the opposite end as Tyler.

"Hey Care, where did you take off to? We missed you in math." Elena asks.

"I went to go talk to Stefan" I tell them

"I am guessing you found out about his "secret" girlfriend" Damon laughs using air quotes around "secret".

"Yes I did. How long has thins been going on?" I ask him

"Shortly after you two got back from California. He keeps saying he will introduce her to everyone soon." He replies

"As long as he is happy" I finish with a smile.

"So Blondie, figured out the prom situation yet?" Damon asks with as much tact as he can muster.

"Nope, actually thinking I might just skip the whole thing" I tell him.

"Care, there is no need for you to do that. I have told you several times that I would be happy to take you to prom." Tyler says from the end of the table.

"Yes, but I am not sure I want to go with you! I would rather miss the whole thing than be there with someone who I don't want to be with!" I tell everyone getting up from the table. I head towards my car with tears running down my face. How did everything get so messed up? I am so focused on getting away I don't notice the man standing in front of me until I literally run into him.

"Sorry" I mumble trying to move around him.

"Care, what is going on?" I hear Stefan's voice ask me.

"I can't take this anymore. I am tired of lying to my friends. I am sick of being surrounded by happy couples, when I can't have that. I am just done!" I tell him as I push past him and into my car.

I sit in my car and find myself crying for the second time that day. Deciding enough is enough I put the car in drive and head home. After a few minutes in the house I am in the car again. I pull into my destination. I walk straight to the counter and get what I came for.

"One ticket to New Orleans please"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

As I get off the plane in New Orleans, I realise that I have no idea where to find Nik. I know he is in the city, and he talks about the French Quarter a lot, but that is not super helpful. I decide to grab a taxi and head for the Quarter. I might as well start somewhere.

I look out the window of the cab, taking in the sights of the city. It really is a beautiful city. I hope that Nik will take some time and show me around. I love the way he plays tour guide for me. My taxi drops me off in front of a hotel and I pay him for the ride. Not knowing where to find Nik, I check into the hotel for a night drop my bag in the room and head out to explore the city. I have made it past a few bars, and shops before I realize that I have not eaten anything today, food or otherwise. Deciding to grab dinner in the next place I see I continue down the road. I find a small pub and head inside to grab a table.

I am sitting in the back corner when eating a burger and onion rings nursing vodka slime when I see them come in. Nik enters the bar with Elijah and two young girls. They slide into a booth and are talking quietly, I can barely make out anything that they are saying. But I have no problem reading their body language. Nik is laughing at everything the dumb brunette is saying, and letting her run her hands over his arms. I can feel the tears starting again, for the third time that day. I am such an idiot. I should have known that someone like Klaus would never be happy with just me, no one is ever happy with just me; I am no one's first choice. Downing rest of my drink, I muster all the courage I have and flash out of the bar, and right up to my hotel room.

I curl up on my bed and cry; I couldn't have been there more than 5 minutes when there is a knock on my door. I ignore it, whoever it is must have the wrong room.

"Caroline, Love, open the door" I hear his smooth accent come through the door.

"Go away Klaus!" I yell back at him.

"Please open the door. We need to talk and I refuse to do so through the bloody door!"

"I don't want to talk to you, please go away." With that I hear him flash away. Thinking that I have won I curl further into the bed and let the tears flow. Not 2 minutes later I hear the electronic beep of the lock being opened and see Klaus walking through the door.

"I said I don't want to talk to you" I muffle into the pillow, not wanting him to see my tears.

I feel the bed dip as he sits on the edge. His hand comes over to grab my shoulder forcing me to turn towards him. "Caroline, what are you doing here?" he asks.

Deciding there is no point in lying or hiding I push myself up on the bed and look at him. "It has been 3 weeks since I had seen my boyfriend, I have had an absolutely shitty day and decided that enough was enough I was coming to see what was keeping you here. And see it I did. I am a big girl Klaus, you could have just told me you were bored and ready to move on. I am not stupid, I have been through this enough to know that I am no one's first choice; I am no one's forever girl. I am a convenient hot body when the mood arises until something better comes along. So save the apologies and please leave. I will be out your city tomorrow morning, and you never have to see me again." I tell him trying to keep the tears back.

"Caroline, you are an idiot" He tells me moving closer to me on the bed. "What you saw tonight was my brother and I convincing two of Marcel's girls to turn on him. Yes, we may have turned the charm up a little high, but we needed them to want us more than Marcel. He is the whole reason I am still hear. He is running this city like a power crazed lunatic. He has forced the witches out of the Quarter, has banned the wolves from entering the city and allowing vampires to feed freely on the population. We needed some people inside his circle so we can bring him down." He explains to me grabbing my hands. "I could never grow bored of you; you are my forever, my first choice, my everything. I have been so secretive because I didn't want you to end up in the middle of all this. I wanted you safe and happy with your friends until I could be with you again."

I can't stop myself; I push off the bed and capture his lips in mine. I have missed him so much, and was feeling so foolish about this whole situation. Pulling back I look into his beautiful blue eyes seeing all the love and longing in them that are reflected in mine.

"I am sorry Nik, I should have called before I came, and I should trust you, and trust in us."

"You have nothing to apologise for Love. I should have told you what was happening here, leaving you in the dark was not the right thing to do."

That was enough talking for now; I had not been with my man in over three weeks. I pull him back in for another kiss pulling his body down on top of mine. My hands run through the curls at the base of his neck, pulling him even closer to me. He kisses me with all the passion and longing that we have been missing. His lips never leave mine as he rolls us over so that I am on top. I can feel his erection pushing into me through his jeans. I grind my hips down creating wonderful friction. I hear him moan into the kiss.

His hands start working on the buttons of my shirt while he kisses me. Once they are all open, he pushes the shirt down my arms and onto the bed. My bra soon follows as he switches our positions again. He starts to kiss his way down my neck, stopping to suck at the point he drank from last time. My blood is pumping faster knowing what it felt like to have him drink from me. He continues to kiss my neck and chest until he reaches me breasts which he has taken into his mouth and is savouring. My back arches as I moan his name. It feels so good to me underneath of him again, feeling his mouth on me.

He pulls back and pulls his shirt over his head. I smile at the sight of his hard muscular upper body. I push him back and crawl on top of him taking my time kissing and licking down his chest. When I reach the top of his pants, I pop the button open and grab the top of his pants and underwear and push them down his legs. He helps me by kicking them the rest of the way off. I look up at him as I take the tip of his cock into my mouth. I hear him hiss as I work my way further down, taking his whole length in my mouth. I start to move up and down, twisting my tongue around his cock as I go. I repeat the action for several minutes listening to him moan my name. I add my hands in, rolling his balls in my palm as I suck his dick harder and faster. I feel his balls get tight in my hand right before he moans my name and shoots his warm cum down my throat.

I smile while licking my lips; I love the taste of him. He pulls me up to him and kisses me hard, tasting himself on me. He pulls back with a grin and mirrors my movements from before. My pants and underwear are soon on the floor next to his. He settles himself between my legs as his mouth descends onto my pussy. He licks through the wet folds, finding the sensitive bundle of nerves and flicking his tongue back and forth. I am already panting and moaning his name. He continues his assault on my wet center with his mouth as I fell him insert a single finger inside me. He moves it in and out a few times before adding a second. He starts to scissor his fingers loosening me up to take him in. It is not long before I feel my orgasm building. A few more moves of his tongue and I am falling to pieces.

Before the orgasm has passed I feel him slide inside of me. I feel complete for the first time in weeks. He thrusts hard and fast inside of me. We both know that his is about pure desire and the need to feel connected to the other person. His speed keeps picking up, making me thankful that I am a vampire. I am meeting him with every thrust. His movements became frantic and I grab his head and pull him down to me. I sink my fangs into his neck tasting the first drops of his blood on my tongue. He follows suit. I can feel him pulling my blood out and the twinge from the werewolf venom that is quickly dissolved as his blood enters my system. I feel us both tumble into ecstasy together.

We break apart and I snuggle into his arms. I feel content and safe. I feel like I can make it through the next few weeks as long as I have him. We really are meant to be together.

I look over at him laying there with a happy smile.

"Did you know that Bekah and Stefan are sleeping together again?" I ask him

"What!?" he replies, looking at me like I am crazy.

"Yup, found that out this morning when I stopped to see if Stefan would be my prom date so that I wouldn't have to go with Tyler. I interrupted a very intimate moment." I explain.

"Well that doesn't really surprise me; they were in love in the 1920s until I compelled Stefan to forget about her. If they have true feelings they would come back. The more important question is, why would you have to go with Tyler is Stefan was not your date?"

"Well Tyler has asked me almost daily since he got back, I was running out of excuses. I hoped that Tyler would back off if he knew that I had a date. But since not, I think I might just not go to Prom. I don't really want to spend the night with some random when I really want to be with you."

"I am sorry Caroline, I am sorry that I cannot give you the prom you desire. But I will make it up to you. I promise." He says kissing the top of my head.

A sharp knock at the door breaks the moment. We both look at each other, curious as to who is at my door.

"Nik, are you just about done, we have a situation that requires your attention." I hear Elijah's voice through the door.

I look at Nik, very confused as to why his brother is here, and if he knows what is going on. As if he read my mind he continued.

"Give Miss Forbes the address to the house and a set of keys. You can meet her back there in an hour. This will not take long brother. Meet you in the lobby in 10." He finishes as we hear him walk away.

"OK, that was a little awkward. When did you tell Elijah about us?" I ask Nik

"I have not, but I guess I have not been as discreet as I could have been in my nightly conversations with you. I also did run out of the pub without an explanation to follow you. He is a smart man." He tells me smiling while getting out of bed.

After he is dressed he writes an address on a piece of paper and hands it to me with a set of keys. "I will be back as soon as I can. I will bring food and blood. I love you Caroline." He finishes kissing me on the forehead.

I watch him leave and then sink back into the bed. This was certainly not how I thought the night was going to progress, but it has been very enjoyable.


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for the delay in updates. Was on holidays visiting my in-laws. Will try to get several chapters up in the next few days. **

Chapter 16

Standing at the bar of the Mystic Grill enjoying a drink and some food after my first day back at school after the trip, makes me happy to be home. Thinking back on my extended long weekend in New Orleans made me realize a few things: My friends may not be ready to accept that I am with Nik, but his family is which means we can have a normal future together. Secondly, that I need to figure out what I want. Do I want to stay close to home and be with my mom and my friends, keeping Nik a secret? Or do I want to step out of my comfort zone and join Nik in New Orleans, be exposed to some of his dark side, but ultimately be open and free to be with the man I love?

I finished my order and leave a generous tip for Matt and go to head out the door. I stop suddenly and turn back to the bar.

"Matt, I know we decided a long time ago that we were just friends, but would you accompany me to our senior prom?" I ask him

"Sure, I was hoping to ask Rebekah, but she is with Stefan now, so why not. We know how to have fun together." He tells me.

"You are a life saver Matt; I just cannot go with Tyler. I am not getting back together with him, and he needs to move on. You are a good friend." I say with a smile skipping out of the bar and right into the chest of the man in question.

"Sorry Tyler wasn't paying attention" I say moving past him.

"What has you so happy Care?"

"I have a date for Prom. I can go and celebrate with all my friends like I always wanted to. You need to move on Tyler. We are NEVER getting back together"

"Fine, but you will regret this Caroline. You will realize that you wanted me back and it will be too late. I guess now is as good as time as any to tell you that I was fooling around while I was gone. I only wanted you back to keep you from Klaus, because he has some weird stalker obsession about you. But he is gone and you are going to be the one left alone and depressed. The only thing you were good for was sex, and to be honest you were not all that good at it." He says pushing me out of his way and walking into the bar.

I catch myself as I stumble and stand up straighter. It does not matter what he says, I have Nik. I keep repeating that as I head home. I have 3 weeks to figure out the rest of my future.

CKCKCKCKCKCKCKCCKCKCKCK

The morning of prom is here before I know it. I have a hair appointment booked at 930 and make up and nails at noon. I can stop by the gym on my way home and check on the decorations before needing to be home to get dressed before the limo with all my friends arrive. With a plan for the day made I hop out of bed and go down to join mom for breakfast.

"Morning Sweetie" she says over the top of the paper.

"Morning Mom" I tell her placing a kiss on her cheek.

"All ready for the big day?"

"It is all planned out" I tell her going on to explain the itinerary for the day as I eat my breakfast. Before heading out the door to make all of my appointments for the day.

I make it home about 4:00pm and head right up to my room. I open my closet and pull out my dress, thinking about the day I got it...

_I opened the door to my room and noticed a large box and several smaller boxes on my bed with a card. I open the card first:_

_Dearest Caroline,_

_I am sorry that I cannot be there to share in your special day with you. I owe Matt a debt of gratitude for stepping forward to take you in my absence. I thought I would take the liberty of providing you some gifts for the night of prom, so I am with you in a way. _

_If you do not like the dress, talk to Bekah and she will go with you to choose another one, however I think that you will look radiant in the one I chose. _

_Take lots of pictures, and have fun._

_Love always,_

_Nik_

_I put the card to the side and open the large box. Inside was one of the most beautiful gowns I had ever laid eyes on. I pulled it out of the box to admire it. It was the perfect shade of aquamarine blue, with sweetheart neckline that flared out into a perfect a line dress. The bust was covered with a tinted mesh covered with jewels. The mesh attached halter style at the back, leaving the dress backless down to the lower back. It was exactly what I would have imagined myself wearing. _

_Opening the next box I found a pair of strappy silver heals that matched the beading perfectly. In the other boxes I found beautiful tear drop diamond earrings, a diamond tennis bracelet, and a hair piece to match. It really was perfect. _

I put on the dress and added the jewelry from Nik. I looked in the mirror and saw a princess staring back at me. Never in my life have I felt so beautiful. The only thing that would make the night any better is if I was able to walk in on Nik's arm. I take out my phone and snap a few pictures to send to Nik.

**-Thank you for everything Nik- Caroline**

A few seconds later I hear my phone beep.

**-You look ravishing darling. I wish I could be there with you, but I know that you will be the most beautiful girl there and will have lots of fun. Try to relax and enjoy your night. I love you- Nik**

**\- Thank you, I will do my best to have fun with my friends but my heart still longs for you. Hope to see you soon. Love you too- Caroline**

I finish sending the message as I hear the Limo pull up outside. I head down the stairs and out the door to join the gang on our way to senior prom.

CKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCCK

I found myself enjoying the prom. I had danced with Matt and Stefan, as well as the whole group. I saw Tyler there with some brunette named Hayley as they practically fucked on the dance floor. Matt just took my hand and led me away from him and towards our friends.

We drank the spiked punch, and took the obligatory group photos. It was exactly what prom was supposed to be, but I still found myself distracted and a little sad. I headed out of the gym and outside to get some air. I did not realize I had been followed until I heard my name.

"Caroline" I turned around to see Bekah standing behind me.

"Hi"

"Is everything ok? I know that you would rather have Nik here than Matt, but you should not let that stop you from enjoying the night"

"Thanks... wait you know about me and Nik?"

"Ya, between Nik, Elijah and Stefan it was only a matter of time. But I a happy for you, I have not seen Nik this happy since we were human. You are good for him, and it would be nice to have another girl around for family functions." She joked.

"Thanks Rebekah, I do wish Nik was here. I am in a beautiful gown and I have dreamed of prom since I was a little girl. But it is not the same being the princess without my prince. I think I might just go and say goodbye to Matt and head home. It has been fun but I really miss Nik."

"That's understandable, I will make sure Matt gets home safe." She tells me before walking into the school together.

CKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKC

I make it home and take off me heels, carrying them up to my room. I throw the shoes on the floor and step out of my dress carefully hanging it back up. Taking off my jewelry and placing it in the jewelry box my dad had bought me for my sixteenth birthday. Just as I am about to take off my underwear my phone rings beside the bed. I pick it up and see Nik's photo on the screen. I swipe to answer it.

"Hello"

"Caroline we need to talk"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Caroline we need to talk" I hear Elijah's voice come out of the other end of the phone.

"Elijah, why are you calling me? Why do you have Nik's phone" I ask starting to panic.

"Calm down Caroline, I need you to listen to me. Marcel has made a move against Nik, he has a group of witches holding Nik, but we think he might come after you. Marcel has found out about you and Nik, and will use you against Nik to get what he wants. He cannot kill Nik, but he can kill you to hurt Nik. I need you to pack a bag and go to the mansion. I will call Bekah and have her meet you there. I do not want you left alone for any reason. If something happened to you, we would lose Nik. Do you understand me Caroline?" he asked

"Yes, I will go right now" I say hanging up the phone in shock. Someone has Nik, and they want to use me to get to him. They want to kill me to bring him pain. Who would do that? I know that I need to pack, but my brain won't let me. I keep running through all the scenarios of what they are doing to him, and what they would do to me if they found me. I have been kidnapped and tortured enough times, but to think they would do it just to get to Nik makes my blood run cold.

I didn't even realize how long I had been sitting on my bed till I felt a pair of arms on my shoulders. I turn to see Stefan sitting beside me.

"Come on Care, we need to get you packed Bekah is waiting outside for us." He says trying to get me up.

I stand up and shake my head. "You are right. Let's get packed and get out of here before anything can happen." I tell him grabbing a bag and throwing clothes into it. A few minutes later I am packed and headed out the door with Stefan and into Bekahs waiting car.

I enter the big house and head up to Nik's room. I close the door and crawl into his bed; I can still faintly smell him on the sheets. Thinking of Nik and where he might be pushes me over the limit. I curl up into a ball and fall asleep crying.

CKCKCKCCKCKCKCKCKCCKCKCKCKCk

When I awoke the next day, I hoped that it had all been a bad dream. But looking around and seeing that I was in Nik's bed made it all too real. I went down stairs and found Bekah, Stefan and Kol in the kitchen.

"Morning Care, how are you doing?" Stefan asks pulling me into a hug.

"I am ok, thanks for the help last night." I say hugging him back.

"So you are the reason that Nik has not tried to Dagger in me in a while" I hear Kol say from the counter

"I guess so"

"Well then we best keep you safe while Elijah rescues Nik. I like happy Nik he is much more fun to annoy." He says laughing. "Well I am going to go and see a witch about a protection spell" he tells us hopping off the counter and heading out the door.

I grabbed a blood bag from the fridge and drank it slowly. I am not really hungry but I know I need to eat. As I am finishing the first one, Bekah is handing me a second.

"You will need to drink to keep your strength up; also we are going to start feeding you vervain so that if Marcel or one of his goonies gets you, you cannot be compelled. Elijah has a stock of Niks blood that he is shipping to us. He wants to have some on hand in case Marcel is using wolves." she explains to me.

"OK, anything else? I am really tired I think I am going to go back upstairs and try to sleep." I lie not wanting to be around anyone at the moment. I grab the second blood bag and head upstairs. I crawl back into the bed and turn on the TV, drowning out the sounds of the house.

CKCKCKCKCKCKCCKCKCKCKCKC

Several hours later I wake up and hear giggling down the hall. I pull on one of Niks sweaters and follow the noise. Once I am standing in front on Kols bedroom door I realise why the giggles are so familiar. It sounds like Bonnie. Confused I push open the door to find Bonnie lying on the bed with Kol hovering over top of her tickling her and peppering her with kisses. I clear my throat and kol looks back over his shoulder.

"Want to join?" He asks with a smirk as Bonnie pushes him off.

"Caroline, I can explain... wait why are you here? Stefan said you went to see your dad for a few days." She asks obviously puzzled by the situation.

"It looks like you girls need to do some catching up" Kol says getting up and kissing the top of Bonnie's head before leaving the room closing the door behind him.

"So... you and Kol? What happened to Jeremy?" I ask sitting on the bed beside her.

"We broke up about a month ago. We agreed to still go to prom together as we are still friends, but we lost that spark. I ran into Kol one night at the grill and we got talking and then arguing and then making out. He drives me crazy, but in a good way. You know?"

"Ya I get it, I just thought you had this vendetta against vampires?"

"I do, or did. I don't approve of his lifestyle but he understands so much about mine. He knows more about magic than even Grams did. He grounds me and challenges me. We agreed to keep it quiet for a while. I was not ready for the slaughter that would come from Elena learning I was dating an Original. It has been safe to be at his house since Klaus and Elijah left and Bekah is always with Stefan at the boarding house. So... that explains why I am here, why are you?"

"I am under house arrest. There is some big bad out to get me to get to Nik, so Elijah has Bekah and Kol on protector duty."

"You are the reason I had to do that protection spell on the house this morning. Kol wouldn't give me all the details just said we needed to make sure no one other than the ones currently inside were to be allowed in."

"Yep, that would be because of me. Nik has pissed off some old rival in New Orleans, who has a group of witches holding him captive until he agrees to leave the city and not come back. Because they cannot kill him, they decided that they would go after me to get to him, so I am stuck here with 24 hour protection."

"Ok, I know he has some obsession with you, but why would going after you get to Klaus, and why are you calling him Nik?"

"Well it might have something to do with the fact that I have been dating him for the past 10 months. I fell in love with my own Original. We have kept it secret but slowly people are finding out. First it was Stefan, then Elijah and Bekah, then Kol and now you. So that is why I am here and why you are here." I say waiting for her reaction.

"I am happy for you Caroline" she says pulling me into a hug. "I am not one to judge, I am with my own Original and he makes me happy, and I can see how happy you have been this past while. It is nice to have a friend know about Kol, and I am sure it is the same for you."

"You are right. It is nice to have support. I am with you on the not telling Elena, she would freak if she found out." I tell her laughing.

"Ok well the Caroline Forbes I know would never sit back and wait for someone else to save her. I say we go down stairs rally the troops and figure out a way to get Nik out of this." Bonnie tells me with enthusiasm grabbing my hand and dragging me out the door.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

I lay back on the couch as Bonnie finishes preparing for the spell. Our group meeting earlier that day had brought us a few conclusions about the situation. First, we needed to make sure that Nik knew I was safe, that would bring him piece of mind and let him focus on getting out. Second, we needed to find some help for Bonnie if she was going to help get him out from the witches grasp. Thirdly, we needed to do all this while finishing final exams and graduating.

Bonnie suggested that she do a spell that allows me to contact Nik mentally. I can go into his head and we can talk and reassure him of what is happening. That is what I am currently getting ready for. I will go into an unconscious state and connect to Nik. I am a little nervous, but I know I need to see him even if it is just in his head.

"Ok Caroline, are you ready?" Bonnie asks.

"Ya, let's do this" I tell her settling back into the couch. I smell the herbs being burnt and hear her start to chant in Latin. Before long I feel my eyes grow heavy and start to close...

_I open my eyes and find myself in what appears to be a clearing in a forest. There are trees all around and I can smell wildflowers in the distance, and hear a stream nearby. This is not what I thought being in Niks head would be like. I hear something behind me and turn around quickly. I see Nik standing at the edge of the trees. I take off at a run and jump into his arms. _

"_Caroline, what are you doing here? How are you here?" he asks holding me close to him._

"_Bonnie did a spell to send me here, I needed to see you and let you know that I am safe. Bekah and Kol and Bonnie and Stefan are protecting me while we figure out how to help get you home." I say pulling back slightly to look him in the eyes._

"_How long can you stay?" _

"_I don't know" I tell him as I pull his head down and capture his lips in mine. It is not the same as having him kiss me for real, but it reassures me that he is alive. _

"_Caroline, I need you to be careful. Marcel is extremely dangerous. If anything happened to you I would not recover from it. Promise me that you will not do anything stupid. I love you."_

"_I love you too Nik, we will get you out. You just need to stay strong." I tell him cuddling as close to his chest as possible. He pulls me closer as he sinks into the grass. _

"_I just want to hold you while I can; I don't how much longer we will get to stay this way." He says kissing the top of my head. We lay in the grass like that for what feels like hours. Neither talking just being together in the moment. I feel my eyes grow heavy..._

I wake up again on the couch of the mansion. Sitting up I look around to see Kol and Bonnie asleep on the couch. I get up and go to the kitchen for some blood. I look at the clock on the stove and see that it is 5:00am. I had been out for close to 7 hours. I really did get that much time with Nik.

CKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCCKCK

The following week was spent studying for exams and researching ways to help Nik. I told my mom I was staying with Bonnie to cram for exams, she was not happy about it, but thought it was better than me being home alone all the time.

I was walking out of my chemistry final and saw Elena waiting for me outside the door.

"What's going on with you Caroline? I mean I never see you anymore, and when I do you are with Stefan and Bekah. I even saw you leave the school the other day with Kol of all people. Why are you spending so much time with them?"

"Nothing is going on. Stefan is my friend which means that I will spend time with him and seeing as he is dating Bekah I will spend time with her too. The day you saw me with Kol was because he was giving me a ride to the garage to pick up my car. I know I have been distant lately, but you know how stressful exams are. I am in the running for valedictorian, so I need to ace these. I am in full study mode. After graduation I promise we will have a big girls weekend and talk about boys and such. Just let me get through the next few weeks." I tell her pulling her into a hug before turning and walking the other way.

CKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCCKCKCK

It has been 3 weeks since Nik was captured. We have had a few more mental dates but don't seem to be any closer to getting him back. It is eating me up inside that I am so helpless. I have been trying to focus on exams and graduation, but it only does so much good.

"Hey Care, want to go for a walk?" I hear Stefan ask from the doorway to Nik's room.

"Sure, let get out of here for a while." I respond grabbing a sweater.

We started to walk around the grounds as they were under the protection spell. It was not ideal but it was still a distraction.

"So what are the plans for after graduation" he asks, breaking the silence.

"Well, I was planning on traveling this summer, hopefully with Nik, but that is not looking promising. As for school I have a stack of letters in my bag, but I don't want to open them. I don't want to get excited about starting a life somewhere out of Mystic Falls with Nik, when I don't have Nik. And to make it even harder Elena is going on and on about Whitmore and sharing dorms and I can't tell her any of this so I nod and go along with it."

"Care, one day at a time. We will get Nik back, and you will get to have a happily ever after with him. We have eternity. Stay positive please, you have a valedictorian speech to give in 2 weeks. They need their happy, bubbly, Miss Mystic Falls Caroline to lead them out of high school into their future." He reassures me.

"Thanks Stefan" I say giving him a hug. We pull apart as we here Kol yelling for us.

"Bonnie found something!"


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Stefan and I hurried into the house to hear what Bonnie had found. When we entered the living room we found Kol sitting behind Bonnie surrounded by books, and Bekah sitting on the couch waiting for us.

"Well? What did you find Bonnie?" I ask

"It will work, but you guys are not going to like it, especially Nik." She starts. "I found a way to alter the blood linking spell Ester tried a while back. It is a one way link. I would be linking you to Nik, so you have access to his immortality so you cannot die, however I would also link Marcel to you so whatever he did to you would be done to him. So when he tried to kill you in front of Nik it would kill him instead." She explained.

"Ok, that sounds good in theory but if Marcel is linked to Caroline who is linked to Nik wouldn't that make him invincible too?" Bekah asks

"No, the link is created by blood consumption. So what would happen is that we take some of Caroline's blood as it is now, normal baby vampire blood, and we feed it to Marcel. I know a witch who works at a bar he frequents. We can dose the drink with the blood so that it is in his system. After which we feed Caroline Nik's blood so she is linked to him. I have to spell the blood before it is consumed and it only lasts 72 hours. So we need to be in New Orleans and ready for action when we start this. And most importantly Nik cannot know about it. We need him to be outraged to ensure Marcel remains clueless to this."

"OK, when would do this?" I inquire

"The three nights of the full moon; I need to power of the moon to make sure that it will be powerful enough. So we would need to leave right after graduation." Bonnie finishes

"That would work perfectly. I can tell mom we are going to celebrate graduation. We go down rescue Nik and come home. We can still meet up with Elena the following weekend as planned for the party." I answer hopeful for the first time in weeks.

"I will talk to Elijah and get him to make the appropriate arrangements to ensure that we arrive undetected" Bekah tells the group. "OK all let's get some sleep we have a busy week of exams and then graduation. Bonnie let us know if you need us to help gather anything for the spell. Good night" she says grabbing Stefan's hand and dragging him upstairs.

"Night Caroline" I hear Kol say as he takes Bonnie up to his room.

Great another night of listening to them all have sex. I head to Nik's room and put in my headphones thinking about Bonnie's plan.

CKCKCKCKCCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKC

The morning of graduation arrives. I finish packing my bag for the trip that night before showering and getting ready for the day. Once I am dressed in a knee length red dress with black pumps and my hair in soft curls cascading down my shoulders, I leave the room ready to meet the rest to head to the school.

We took all the obligatory photos of the friends and family dressed in their cap and gowns. Mom takes about 3000 photos of me with my Valedictorian sash around my neck. We all sat through the ceremony until all our names were called and we walked across the stage. I got up and made my speech talking about the challenges we have faced and the ones ahead, the need to follow your heart and your dreams no matter what other people say. By the end of my speech I realised I had wrote my speech as a way of answering my own questions about the future. I knew what I needed to do now, I needed to find Nik and hold onto him with everything I can. He is my future; he is my life no matter what anyone else says.

CKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCK

The small plane touched down on a private airstrip just outside of the city. Elijah was waiting for us when we landed. He paid the pilot and ushered us into the large SUV he had waiting. Once we were inside he began.

"I have you staying at an old house on the edge of the city. The owners are old friends. They are on vervain so they cannot be compelled. Once we are settled we will take Caroline's blood and have it slipped to Marcel. I have Caroline scheduled to fly in tomorrow afternoon from Mystic Falls. Marcel's men will most likely grab her right from the airport. We will move and wait outside the cemetery they are holding Nik at that evening." he explained to us all during the drive.

Once in the house we all ate, Elijah took my blood and sent it with another man. We all tried to get some sleep. It was a really restless night, all of us nervous about what was about to come the following day. When we woke up I drank down two vials of Niks blood to be safe and a few blood bags to make sure I had my energy. Before I knew it I was being dropped off at the airport 3 hours before I was suppose to land so I would be there before Marcel's men.

I waited past security until I saw my flight arrive then followed the rest of the passengers out of the terminal and headed out to flag down and cab, almost instantly a car pulled up and the door opened. I was pulled inside as the car sped off.

CKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKC

After what seemed like a very long drive we pulled up at the back of a Cemetery, a large black man was waiting when I stepped out of the car.

"Caroline, welcome back to New Orleans we have been expecting you. My name is Marcel, and you are going to help me get something I want." He says grabbing me by the back of the neck and pushing me into an old coliseum. I stumble upon entering. The first thing I notice as my vampire vision kicks in is Nik in the corner, looking starved and weak. He looked up hearing someone enter. His eyes found mine and panic sets in.

"Caroline" I hear him choke out "What are you doing here?"


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"_Caroline, welcome back to New Orleans we have been expecting you. My name is Marcel, and you are going to help me get something I want." He says grabbing me by the back of the neck and pushing me into an old coliseum. I stumble upon entering. The first thing I notice as my vampire vision kicks in is Nik in the corner, looking starved and weak. He looked up hearing someone enter. His eyes found mine and panic sets in. _

"_Caroline" I hear him choke out "What are you doing here?" _

"She is here to save you" I hear Marcel laughing. "I heard how hungry you are so I brought you a snack" he tells him pushing me towards Nik. "Go ahead... have a drink; you will need your energy for what is coming next." He taunts.

I crawl the remaining distance towards Nik. I take him head and push it into my neck encouraging him to drink. He pushes me away with what little strength he has left.

"I will not drink from you, it will kill you" he tells me in a raspy voice.

I do not give him a choice. I know he will need the blood to make our escape. I bite down onto my wrist and force it into his mouth. The first few drops of my blood touch his tongue and the hunger takes over; I can feel his fangs extend and bite into my wrist as he starts to pull the life saving substance into his body. I can feel the venom entering my blood, making my head dizzy as he continues to drink. He finally pulls away and I sink onto the floor. I can feel the power of Nik's blood I drank earlier that day starting to work.

"Look what you have gone and done" Marcel speaks up from the other side of the room. "Once again you have sacrificed the one you claim to love to save yourself. You know have the energy to watch as your venom slowly kills her; that is if I don't expedite the process and just tear her heart out to drink her blood." He laughs dragging me by my feet towards the other side of the room.

I am hoping that he will hurry up and try to kill me before he realized the venom that should be killing me is not. I know that I need to be a good actress and keep quiet and be ill.

CKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKC

It does not take long before Marcel grows bored with watching me shake on the floor and listening to Nik call out to me apologizing for what he has done. He grabs me and pulls me up towards himself. I can feel his grubby hands on my breasts and have to fight back the urge to puke. He licks the side of my neck and whispers in my ear.

"Thanks for giving me what I wanted" he tells me as he sets me onto a chair in front of Nik. "Now Klaus, it is time for you to do what you do best." He says pushing me towards Nik and handing him a stake. "You are going to drive this stake through her heart, once you have killed her you will be released and will leave New Orleans and Never come back. This is my city now!"

I make eye contact with Nik and can see the inner torment in his eyes. I lean forward and touch the side of his face, pulling him close to me. I close the distance between us and kiss him, pouring all of the love I have for him into the kiss. I pull back and look into his eyes.

"Do it Nik, take my pain away please. I am ready to die" I whisper to him, pleading with him to drive the stake into me.

I feel the stake line up with my chest as he comes in for another kiss.

"I am so sorry Caroline. I love you" he says as he pushes the steak forward into my heart. My body responds and starts to desecrate as it should, I am barley conscious at this point but I can still hear Marcel crying out as the spell takes effect and he dies in my place. The last thing I hear as I loose consciousness is the rest of the family storming in taking out the rest of the guards.

CKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCCKKCKCKCKCKC

I wake up in a comfy bed; I open my eyes and look around. I am in a strange bed room and have been changed into an over sized t-shirt. I sit up in bed to get a better look around as the door opens.

"Caroline, you are awake. I have been so worried Love" Nik tells me as he flashes over to the bed.

"Nik, I love you so much. I am so happy you are home and safe." I tell him wrapping my arms around his torso.

"That was a terribly stupid plan yesterday. Had anything gone wrong I would have lost you forever."

"But you didn't and now we are together again" I tell him pulling him in for a kiss.

He kisses me back with more passion and love that I have ever experienced from him. He keeps kissing me and pushes me back so that he is lying on top of me. I have missed the feel of his body on mine. I pull him even closer kissing him hard and running my hands down is back. I feel his hand running up my bare leg getting closer to the hem of the shirt I am wearing.

I take the opportunity to roll us over so that I am sitting on top of him. I grind my hips into his hard cock. I can feel in straining through his pants. I continue to move my hips as I lean into to kiss him again. I pull back and grab the hem of my shirt and pull it over my head and toss it onto the floor. His hands come up and grab my breasts. I lean forward letting him mouth capture one of my nipples as I push back onto his groin.

He rolls us back over and quickly discards his own clothing before crawling back up onto the bed. Within in seconds I feel him at my entrance. He looks at me and I nod before he pushes inside. I feel myself stretch to take in his size. Once he is fully in I feel my body relax, I feel complete once again. He starts to thrust in and out making my body hum with pleasure. He picks up the pace thrusting hard and fast, both of us needing to feel the other person. As I feel my body getting close to orgasm I pull him close and sink my fangs into his neck. The taste of his blood is more than enough to push me over the edge and have me spiraling into orgasmic bliss. I can feel Nik licking my neck to close the wounds he made biting my neck. I know there is much to discuss but for right now I am where I need to be. I curl into his arms and fall asleep.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

It's been two months since the incident in New Orleans and things between Nik and I have gotten even better. While everyone thinks I spent the summer in Europe with Bonnie, in reality is was Bonnie, Kol, Nik and I. We traveled around and saw all the great sights in London, France, Portugal and Spain. It was hard to come back home but I missed my mom, and I missed my friends. I figure it is a about time to tell them the plan for the fall.

I looked around the Grill searching for any familiar faces around the room. My eyes settled on Elena and Damon playing pool in the back corner. Damon's arms wrapped around Elena's waist helping her to line up the shot while kissing the side of her neck as she laughed. While I still think that Stefan is the better of the two brothers it is nice to see Elena so happy, and as long as he does not hurt her I guess I will have to get used to the two of them.

I approach the bar and Matt is waiting for me with a smile, vodka slime and an order of onion rings. While I may not need food to survive anymore I sure am planning to hold onto my human tendencies as long as possible. I smile as I think of someone else who likes those human traits I have fought to hold on. I know that my friends can never know of my current relationship, they would never forgive me for sleeping with the enemy; it is easier to hide now that he has left Mystic Falls but I would not trade what we have for anything. Who would have thought that the Original Hybrid would be the one to make my undead heart come back to life?

I wave Elena over to join me at the bar, I might as well tell her and Matt at the same time.

"Hey guys" Elena greets us pulling Damon behind her.

"Hey Elena" I say pulling her in for a hug. "I have some news to share with you. I did a lot of thinking while I was in Europe and have decided that I am not going to come to Whitmore with you and Bonnie. I had applied to lots of other schools as you know, and have decided to go to Tulane in New Orleans. They have an amazing theatre program and I need to be away from Mystic Falls for a while. I will come back and visit lots; I just need some time away from all the crazy that has happened over the past few years."

"I will miss you Care, but if that's what you think is best than I will support you. Who knows maybe you will find a cute guy in New Orleans that will make all these Tyler dramas go away." Elena tells me

"Thanks guys, but I should go; I need to go break it to my mom." I finish putting some bills on the counter to cover my meal.

CKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKC

I finish packing the last of my bags as I hear mom's car pull up into the driveway. I head downstairs to meet her.

"Hi Mom" I greet her with a smile and a hug.

"Hi Care, what's up? Not that I do not appreciate the greeting but it makes me suspicious."

"I have come to a decision about school." I tell her. "I am going to accept the scholarship to Tulane in New Orleans. I think being away from all this will be good for me. But don't worry I am only a phone call away and I will come home lots to visit, and..."

"Caroline" She interrupts me "you are rambling sweetie. I am happy for you. I want you to go explore and find yourself. As a bonus I have always wanted to see New Orleans, so this gives me a reason to come."

"Thanks mom"

"When are you leaving?" she asks

"My bags are packed I am going to head down tonight to get settled" I tell her pulling her in for a hug.

"Ok, drive safe and call me when you get there."

"Always"

CKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKKCCKCKCKCKCK

It is almost 3am when I pull up in front of Nik's house in New Orleans. He has no idea I was coming, or that I had decided to go to school here. This is going to be interesting, I think to myself before ringing the bell.

The door opens a few moments later to a reveal a confused Nik. "Caroline? What are you doing here at 3am?"

"Hi, I thought now would be a good time to move in."

"What?"

"Well if you would rather they have a dorm room for me at Tulane, I could head over there and unpack..."

He grabs me and pulls me into the house and pushes my back against the door kissing me.

"Does that mean what I think it means?"

"It means that I am moving to New Orleans to go to School at Tulane and hopefully living with my amazing boyfriend not having to hide from anyone."

"I love you Caroline"

"I love you too Nik, now help me with my bags. I am ready to start forever with you."

-END-


End file.
